The Changes
by pokemonrul432
Summary: (Sequel to The Choices) After Rachel Lahey finally grasps the concept of what Scott has taught her. She is now thrown into a war against a pack of alphas. Can she help her own pack succeed to victory or will she parish too quickly. Or will it take everything she has to help Scott and Derek's pack to defeat them including possibly losing Stiles? (Season 3)
1. And War Begins

**Ok, so here it is, finally the sequel, right? Anyway I hope you all enjoyed last nights aired episode and with that here is the beginning to a great season. I want to thank all you who read The Choices and patiently waited for this one, so without further nonsense here is the first chapter, please review, it helps me all the better. Thanks everyone.**

* * *

Sneaking out of her room in a sports bra, sweat pants, and sneakers Rachel tip toed to her brother's door pressing her ear against she could here the music on the other side but really listening she heard his heart beat sighing in relief she continued past his room and down the stairs as she opened the door she nearly jumped at the sight of Isaac. "Are you trying to scare me half to death? Cause if you are mission accomplished," she yelled grabbing her chest as he laughed.

"Where are you going?" he sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Rachel," he barked as she jumped.

"I was just going to go see Stiles."

"You're lying." She scrunched her nose angrily. "You look like you're going on a run?"

"Yes, Mr. I-have-to-watch-my-sister-at-all-costs," she barked as he closed the door behind him. "I don't get it, ever since Jackson went from controlled freak monster thing to one of us, you all of sudden became so over protective of me, I hardly went on any runs all summer because of you."

"Rachel...just...go to bed, first day tomorrow and all that," he sighed locking the door and went to his room. She stood in the hall for a minute knowing her brother was acting more odd than usual. Thinking it had something to do with Erika and Boyd she rolled her eyes and returned to her room. She laid on her bed annoyed and grabbed her phone looking at the picture on her bed side table of Stiles and her. She hit the call button and laid her head on the pillow.

"Hello?" Stiles asked as she smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she smiled staring at the ceiling.

"Um...right now?" he asked as she rolled her eyes, she felt like she had been doing that all summer. "Nothing why?"

"Can I come over?"

"Yeah of course, let me just tell my dad," he said more excited then when he first got on the phone.

"Ok, I'll see you in a few," she smiled before hanging up. She opened the window and stepped onto the roof slowly walking toward her brother's window she looked in seeing him lay on his bed with his ear buds in reading a book she smiled and jumped down and began running to Stiles'. Stiles' house wasn't far and Rachel knew she would at least get one last run in before school. Her phone began to ring and she stopped immediately answering not even tired from running a full block.

"Hey, Scott wants to get a tattoo, and is on his way, I doubt you want to go," Stiles sighed as she frowned. Rachel really had no interest in going to watch Scott sit in a tattoo parlor and get a tattoo but she sighed.

"I..." she sighed.

"I thought so," he laughed. "How about this, you get here my dad will let you in and then we can hang out when we get back," he suggested as she sighed but knew it was a better plan then to sit and wait in a disgusting tattoo parlor.

"Yeah, sure."

"Rachel, If your not ok with this..."

"Stiles go, I'll meet you at your house," she laughed. "Good bye," she added before hanging up on him. She began jogging knowing getting there later would give her a better chance of waiting less. As she moved down the street a strange feeling came over her, like something was watching her she stopped and looked into the woods. Her bronze eyes shifted into a sharp lighting blue and she saw someone staring back at her. "Isaac, leave me alone," she snapped, but the person didn't move, "Isaac I can see you." Still got no response. When the black figure looked at her she saw red where the eyes would be. "Der-Derek?" she asked a hint of nervousness in her voice. She closed her eyes and quickly opened them the person was gone and she soon ran into a full sprint. She knew it wasn't Derek or Peter because they knew her too little to play pranks on her and where far more mature than that. "What is going on?" she asked now out of breath. As she turned the corner she saw the porch light on Stiles' house lit. Before she could get any further she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder blade the force of the strike sent her flying to the ground, she rolled onto her back and she looked up a lone alpha staring back at her.

Rachel's vision blurred and it was too dark to see who was attacking her. She stood up and swung but the alpha was too fast and strong for her punching her in the stomach she fell back down. She looked up a few drops of blood rested on her lip and fear was now in her eyes as she saw the man raise his claw. Closing her eyes she waited in defeat. Isaac had come in the picture to save her again. She stood up weakly watching her brother take on the other wolf. She wanted to help but her shoulder blade now hurt even more. "Get out of here!" Isaac shouted as his side was ripped open. She flinched at the scream that came from her brother before she ran down the street. She ran behind Stiles' house and entered through the back door and locked all entrance ways praying nothing would come find her. As her shoulder healed her breathing slowed down but her brother's scream kept replaying in her head. She sat in the dark at the bar in the kitchen covering her eyes trying to hold back the tears and pain.

"Rachel?" Mr. Stilinski asked turning on a light as gasped and quickly stood up. "Are you ok?" he questioned her as she looked at him the tears ready to fall, she ran over and hugged the older man wanting to cry. "What's wrong? What happened?" He looked at her back to see her sports bra ripped and bloody but her skin normal. She froze as he examined her. "What happened?" he repeated.

"I...I..." her eyes rolled back and she collapsed in his arms. Quickly taking her body upstairs he began to examine her, eventually discovering stress one the only thing that caused her to pass out he rested her on Stiles' bed and placed a damp cloth on her forehead. The rest of the night until Stiles came home he continued to check on her but she wasn't going anywhere.

As morning dawned Rachel gasped sitting up nearly in a cold sweat. "Good morning," Stiles laughed walking into room as she forced a smile rubbing her head. "My dad told me you weren't feeling good last night?" he asked sitting next to her as she looked blankly at the door. "Rachel?" he nudged her and she shook her head and looked at him coming back to reality. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she smiled leaning in quickly kissing him. As predicted by her Stiles stopped questioning and continued to get ready for their first day back. "Hey, do you have like...the clothes I left here last week," she smiled as he laughed and walked into the closet holding a a hanger with a black dress with white stripe through the waist. "It'll do," she smiled grabbing the dress she walked into the bathroom and changed, she washed her face and stared back at herself wondering if Isaac was ok, how Stiles would react, and lastly if she should tell Scott.

She walked to Stiles jeep and climbed in, "Are we going to your house first?" She looked at him oddly and shrugged.

"Why?" she questioned hoping he hadn't talked to his dad.

"Forgetting something important for the first day?" he laughed pointing to his bag in the back as she face palmed herself.

"Quickly," she sighed not wanting to be late for the first day and really not wanting to see her home.

"Rachel, are you really ok?" Stiles asked a little nervous as they pulled up to her house.

"Stiles, I'm fine," she smirked getting out of the car she quickly walked into the house. "Isaac?" she rushed into her brother's room and looked around his iPod and book still rested on his bed a nervous feeling came over her as she quickly walked to her room. She grabbed her bag and slowly made her way back to Stiles' jeep. She looked back at her house and got in the jeep. As Stiles pulled out of the driveway Rachel saw someone standing behind her house. "Stop!" she shouted as Stiles listened and she looked out the window but no one was there.

"Rachel, you are really freaking me out, what's wrong!?" Stiles shouted as she looked at him shaking her head. She didn't want Stiles to tell Scott until she knew what the facts truly are.

"I saw nothing, it's nothing," she sighed closing her eyes. Her back still burned from where the alpha struck her and she rested her head on the head rest thinking who could her attacker be, she knew Peter and Derek well enough that they wouldn't turn against her so the explanation could not hold water. When they got to school she walked around the jeep and kissed Stiles.

"What was that for?"

_To make you stop asking questions. _She thought before smiling. "A good luck charm on our first day," she laughed rubbing her back trying not to show any pain in her face. He took her hand and they walked into the school, it felt nice to be back she was excited for the new year to start. "I got to go check the files real quick, save me a seat?" He nodded and she quickly walked to the front office, a new year meant a new everything including the principle. She sat down at her desk in the empty office and turned her lap top on hoping she had enough time to make it to class.

"What is this?" she heard the new principle yell, she looked through the open door to see Gerard's silver sword a cold feeling ran down her spine next to the burning feeling in her back. She quickly looked at all her files making sure they were in the right place before running out the freaking out as the first bell went off. She made it to her locker and quickly opened it, grabbing her books she ran down the hall.

"I'm going to make it," she smiled turning the corner onto the English hall just as the warning bell rang out indicating she had a minute to get to class. Her phone buzzed and she looked down seeing it was a large text from an unknown number. Just as she looked up someone ran into her. Rachel fell to the floor and her books slid in all different directions.

"Crap, now I'm late," the guy snapped grabbing Rachel's books. "Are you ok?" he asked looking at her just as his head cocked back. "Rachel? Hey how are you?"

"Cody, I don't have time to chat, I have to get to class," she sighed as he stood up. "I'm good, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," she shook her head as he nodded and handed her her books.

"Yeah, I got to go, late for class on the first day," he sighed as she nodded and ran to the door just as the late bell rang she walked in everyone staring at her.

"Hi," she said nervously as the woman stared at her. As Rachel moved to the back of the room she sat in the only open seat. After taking attendance and Rachel's first late of the season she rested her head on her desk feeling a little light headed.

"Have you talked to Rachel?" Rachel could hear Stiles whisper to Scott. She looked up biting her lip. She looked back at her book just as Scott looked at her.

"No, why?"

"She's acting really weird, I think she's hiding something," he sighed as Scott laughed.

"She's always hiding something," he replied as she looked up squinting her eyes. A thought of Isaac appeared in her head and she closed her eyes trying to push the thought from her mind hoping he was ok.

"Mr. McCall," their teacher called as Scott looked up. She called him out to the hallway and Rachel looked toward the front of the room feeling completely alone surrounded by people she never thought of talking to.


	2. Truth and Fault

**Firstly I want to thank all the people who have reviewed, alerted, and placed this into their favorites, you all are the best, thanks for reading!. Secondly, as this being the first episode I cannot move any further therefore next chapter will be up Tuesday which isn't that far away only six days. So bare with me please, it won't take long.**

* * *

Rachel looked up from her book when she noticed one of the ladies from the front office walk in thinking it was for her as in an emergency she grabbed her bag handle and sat up straight. "Mr. McCall, your mother is pulling you out for an emergency at the hospital," she sighed as Scott looked at Stiles slightly confused, but gathered his things and walked out the door only to have his teacher follow him out. Rachel grabbed her bag and books and took her pack mates seat.

"Thanks for saving me a seat," she mumbled slightly annoyed as Stiles looked at her defensively.

"Sorry, but Scott and Lydia came in and I tried," he laughed grabbing her hand. "Can you please tell me what's bothering you soon?"

"Why is anything bothering me?" she snapped grabbing her shoulder as Stiles smirked.

"Well for one, your acting really weird, and two you keep grabbing..."

"Ok, so did anyone do the reading over summer?" their teacher sighed walking into the room as Rachel looked forward.

"Lydia what happened?" Stiles asked as Rachel slowly looked away from the front. She looked at Lydia and noticed nothing was wrong until she looked at her ankle and saw a bandage covering half her ankle.

"Nothing, just Prada bit me," she shrugged it away as Rachel looked at her funny.

"Prada's never bitten you," she spoke up as Lydia shrugged.

"Your dog?" Stiles asked as both girls looked at him. Rachel tried not to roll her eyes but they still rolled.

"No, my bag," Lydia shook her head as Stiles looked back at Rachel before leaning closer to Lydia.

"Don't you see Lydia, first Prada, then the deer..."

"What deer?" Rachel spoke up looking at the two but Lydia spoke up laughing.

"It's nothing," she smirked. "What is it about the rule of three, one is a coincidence, two is suspicious, and three..." Before Lydia could finish her statement everyone jumped at the sound of a crow flying into the window blood plastered where the bird hit. Lydia looked worried now and Rachel still had no idea what was going on. Their teacher slowly moved toward the window, Rachel stood up in disbelieve as a massive murder was flying toward the windows.

"Oh my God," she gasped as three more hit the glass, now Rachel was no longer the only one standing. Stiles began adjusting his and Lydia's seat and one bird broke the glass and flew in as one girl screamed.

"Everyone get down!" the teacher screamed as people panicked. Rachel stood frozen as Stiles laid atop Lydia. The birds flew through the window glass, birds, and feathers were everywhere and Rachel was too scared to move. "GET DOWN! AND TAKE COVER!" the older woman continued to scream. Stiles looked up and noticed Rachel as a bird flew into her she stumbled back and he grabbed her wrist pulling her atop him, he adjusted his body to where he was laying on both girls while Lydia screamed Rachel squirmed to get into a comfortable position avoiding the pain in her shoulder but Stiles held her tight trying to protect her from the crows.

Just as quickly as the murder came, it ended most of the birds dropped dead and everyone stood in disbelief. "What the hell was that?" Rachel whispered as she looked at Allison. The police department had been called and in a short period of time everyone stared at the birds until the police had shown up. Rachel sat in the corner by herself as her friend's parents walked into the classroom. A thousand thoughts ran through her head and she had no answer for any of them, the most important one was the alpha that attacked her and where her brother was.

"Rachel?" Mr. Stilinski walked over to the girl as she looked up to him she smiled.

"Do you want to leave? I'm pulling Stiles out, I can do the same for you," he suggested as she smiled and stood up.

"Thank you," she whispered before hugging him. She walked over to Stiles and grabbed his hand, "thank you," she whispered again knowing he was the one to get the idea in his dad's head. But when she looked at his face again he looked like he was hiding something from her. "What's wrong?"

"I have news of where your brother is," he sighed as she smiled.

"Tell me," she demanded feeling an ounce of relief for the bizarre day she was enduring. "Stiles, where is he?"

"He's in the hospital," he sighed as she looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean he's in the hospital, he can heal himself," she shook her head as Stiles shrugged.

"I didn't get it either, but he was pretty beaten up, they don't know what did it, do you know anything?"

"No," she quickly answered. "Why would I?" she said defensively.

"Well, it was a thought," he laughed, "after all you two are the only ones in the house," he added, knowing she was going to be asked that question a lot.

"Well the house was normal this morning, I'm sure it's nothing horrible, maybe he and Derek were training and Derek took it too far," she suggested as Stiles shrugged it off.

"Sure, if you don't know you don't know," he laughed as she kissed him preventing him from digging any deeper. As Stiles' dad escorted them to the car Stiles' phone began to ring. "It's Scott?" he said as if to question to answer it.

"Wait till we get in the car," she added. When they said good bye to Stiles' dad and got in his jeep Stiles answered the question.

"Hey, where are you?" Stiles asked as Rachel looked at him.

"Ask him if Isaac is with him," she spoke up as Stiles held his finger up.

"What are you doing at Derek's?" Stiles asked his face full of thought.

"Ask him if Isaac is with him," Rachel requested again as Stiles looked at her to shut her up.

"Ok, we're on our way," Stiles said before hanging up as Rachel crossed her arms and stared at him. "What?" he laughed as she squinted.

"I said..."

"I heard you like thirty times and yes, he is with him," Stiles snapped jokingly as she smiled.

"See was that so hard?" she asked as Stiles finally started the jeep and drove off. As they drove into the woods Rachel became extremely light headed and rested her head against the window.

"Are you ok?" he asked rubbing her back.

"I just don't feel good," she sighed rubbing her head. A headache began to form and she closed her eyes.

"Rachel, seriously, your freaking me out a little, you haven't been getting any migraines since Jackson attacked you."

"Stiles I don't have a migraine," she groaned as the pulsating in her temples became worse and her back felt like it was on fire. They pulled up to the house and she waved Stiles to go ahead of her but he didn't leave. "I will be fine, leave me," she sighed as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at him trying to make him believe her but her eyes were full blown blue. Stiles jumped and fell out of his jeep before quickly standing up. "Oh my God, are you ok?" she asked getting out of the jeep and ran to his side.

"I'm fine, you just startled me," he answered as she helped him up her eyes were already normal.

"How could I have startled you?" she asked her headache and light headedness gone.

"I think the wolf inside you is fighting off this strange bug you have," he answered walking her to the door. They stepped in and found Derek and Scott looking at Isaac.

"Oh my God, is he alright," she squealed walking over to them as both Derek and Scott stared at her. She stared at Isaac knowing his condition was all do to her. Scott started talking to Stiles about his tattoo.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Derek finally spoke up as both boys looked at him. Scott nodded and Stiles sighed.

"Well I guess this is my time to leave," Stiles answered trying to walk toward the door.

"I need you to hold him down," Derek looked at Stiles. Sighing angrily Stiles pushed down on Scott's shoulders and looked at Rachel.

"Wait, why not Rachel after all..."

"Just hold him steady," Derek snapped as he lit a blow torch. Fifteen minutes of listening to Scott scream was plenty of time, for the ink to dry under his skin leaving the imprinted bands around his arm.

"Can we go now?" Rachel asked as the burned skin on Scott began to heal. She glanced at Isaac once more and Derek stared at her from across the table. The burning sensation and light headedness returned once more, this time she became so weak she used the table to catch herself.

"Rachel?" Stiles looked at her in concern.

"You alright?" Derek asked with no remorse in his voice.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

"You're lying," he said back as she looked at him hating how he could tell.

"I don't feel good, better?" she smirked as Derek looked from Isaac to her.

"Ok, you can leave, as long as you answer one question," Derek spoke up as everyone in the room looked at her. "What happened to Isaac?"

"I don't know," she answered as Derek smiled and Scott stared at her questioningly.

"The truth," Derek spoke up as Rachel looked at her feet.

"I really don't know," she repeated as Scott sighed.

"Rachel, what happened?" Scott said calmer then Derek was feeling.

"He was protecting me," she sighed turning away from everyone angry she had to speak of the night before.

"Protecting you from what? An alpha?" Derek spoke as she turned and looked at him confused.

"How...yes."

"So it's your fault your brother was almost killed?" he added angrier.

"Excuse me?" she snapped. " How is this my fault?"

"Did you help him?"

"I was almost killed myself!"

"Wait, I'm lost what happened?" Scott snapped.

"Miss selfish over here was attacked last night by an alpha and her brother ends up saving her ass nearly killing himself in the process," Derek snapped looking at Scott who looked back at her.

"What made you think you could take on an alpha?" he asked slightly annoyed since he thought he was teaching her well.

"I didn't, Scott, I was trying to get to Stiles' house when I was randomly attacked. I tried running away from it," she said defensively as Stiles stood in the background watching the argument unfold. "I got scratched and almost killed when Isaac showed up to help me, he was protecting me, it's not my fault."

"I can't believe you can't see how this isn't your fault," Derek snapped.

"Oh my God, I was just following orders, maybe if you let him tell me things once in a while I would know what the hell was going on instead of having him act like a control freak all summer from preventing me from going on my runs. You are the one he gets the aggressiveness towards power," she snapped angrily as Scott stood in front of both of them.

"Everyone shut up!" he shouted as the entire room grew silent. "Look, no one is happy with anyone right now, I get it, but if this continues their will be another rival pack in Beacon Hills, understand Derek," Scott snapped, "Rachel, got it?" She sighed and looked away. "Now can we try this again without blaming anyone?"

"Scott, all I did was leave for Stiles' when an alpha scratched me and I tried fighting back but Isaac showed up and told me to run, so I listened. I never question him, I did my job, and now I have a burning sensation in my back every time I think of it or whatever...I am starting to believe psycho's accusations, this was my fault," she sighed gasping from the pain.

"Derek, it didn't heal," Scott said looking at Derek who grabbed a wolfsbane flower from the broken floor boards. Without warning Scott dragged Rachel closer to Derek and placed her on the table.

"Someone is going to need to calm her down," Derek sighed really not wanting to help her.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked as Derek looked at him like he was an idiot.

"It's a lot easier to do this when their out of it, but she can become very dangerous awake, you two need to keep her calm," Derek snapped as both boys walked over to her. "This may hurt...a lot," Derek smiled as he placed his claw on her shoulder blade.

"What are you doing?" she asked right before he recut her back open. Scott grabbed her wrists and held her down preventing her from jumping off the table. Sticking two wolfsbane petals into her open wound she screamed as the poison spread. Her eyes flashed blue again and Stiles pushed against Scott trying to hold her down as her screams became louder, until her eyes rolled back into her skull and she passed out on the table. Derek threw the plant to the ground and looked at both Stiles and Scott who looked tired from holding onto her.

"Great job," he said sarcastically as both Lahey kids laid on the table.

* * *

**One more thing, please, please review. Thank you**


	3. Sellers and New Faces

**IMPORTANT MUST READ! OK, so tomorrow I leave for vacation and I will not be writing for a week and a half, this may be the last chapter for until I return I will TRY my hardest to get one more chapter up before I leave but I don't think I can make that promise, if I can't I am very sorry and the next chapter will be amazingly awesome and worth the wait I CAN promise you that though, so please enjoy this chapter and I will be back before you know it. Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favorit-ing, you all are great thanks again. Sorry in advance if I don't get another chapter up tonight or tomorrow morning.**

* * *

Rachel began going through her closet trying to find something to wear, she knew no one at this party and it made her nervous, well no one expect for Scott and Stiles. Her phone rang and she jumped quickly picking it up she smiled. "Hey," she laughed.

"We're at the end of your street," Stiles said on the other end as she rubbed her hand through her hair.

"Ok, I'm not ready, but I'll tell Isaac to let you in," she sighed before hanging up. She walked into the hall and yelled at Isaac to let them in while she got ready. The nervous feeling rose again when she caught the scent of Scott. Remembering what he had told her when she woke up from Derek's...little surgery on her. She looked outside worried that the alpha pack was waiting outside her window, she shut her blinds and finished getting ready quickly running down the stairs to find the guys waiting by the door.

"Thanks, for letting them in the house," she said sarcastically as Isaac faked a laugh and watched the three of them leave. She got in the jeep and sat in the back.

"What are you thinking about?" Stiles asked as they drove down the road. "Rachel, trust me, Heather is the nicest person ever I've known her since I was like in pre-school..."

"No," she said softly still looking out the front window as if in a daze. "Scott," she finally gave him her attention, "do you have a clue what we're dealing with yet?" Scott silently shook his head and she let out a sigh lowering her head.

"Rachel, come on, tonight is a party, let's not think of anything bad," Stiles laughed as they pulled onto the street, bright lights coming from the house on the corner. Stiles parked half a block away and helped Rachel out smiling at her for the first time that night.

"What?" she blushed as he pushed back her hair.

"I didn't tell you," he whispered leaning into her ear. "You look awesome," he added before kissing her cheek. She laughed and the three began walking.

"I don't know about this," Scott finally spoke up as Rachel laughed thinking the same thing.

"Think of it like this, no Lydia, no Allison, no one we know," Stiles opened his arms as Scott laughed. Rachel stopped and looked at the two boys. "What?"

"I need the keys, I left my phone in the car."

"Rachel, we are in one of the safest neighborhoods in Beacon Hills, I think..."

"No, I need my phone in case Isaac calls, I told him I would have my phone," she pleaded as Stiles sighed and threw her the keys.

"Hurry up," he sighed.

"Stiles, I promised you the first dance, now have some faith in me," she smiled all girl like and walked back to the jeep. She unlocked it and climbed in the back grabbing her purse she sighed in relief making sure she had everything. She noticed she had a missed call from Lydia and contemplated whether she should answer but quickly shrugged it off before climbing out of the car and locking it, placing the purse straps on her shoulder she began walking to the flashy house.

"Excuse me," a guy's voice called from behind her. Turning around nervously she held her hands behind her back hiding the claws that were already forming. "Is this Heather's house?" he asked pointing to the house she was about to enter.

"I think so, honestly, this was my boyfriend's idea, I don't know anyone here," she laughed nervously a light passed by her face and and the guy suddenly smiled.

"Rachel Lahey," he laughed as she took a step back her brows furrowing.

"How do you know my name?" she asked defensively as the guy laughed.

"It's me, Keith Cross," he laughed as she looked at him with surprise.

"Oh my God you scared me for a minute," she laughed wanting to hug him but felt it was inappropriate. She could barely see him in the darkness and followed him to the porch of the house. Keith was Scott's height with piercing grey-green eyes, he had the build of an average Lacrosse player at Beacon Hills High and the five 'clock shadow made him look more mature than he could be. "How are you?"

"I'm good, my dad's actually transferring me to Beacon Hills High soon," he sighed rolling his eyes.

"Don't be bashing my school now," she laughed pocking his chest, trying to keep herself calm around him was very rare.

"Hey, maybe I can get your number, so I can have a guide when I get there?" he laughed thinking how cheesy he had sounded. She nodded and grabbed his wrist pulling a pen from her purse she quickly wrote the eight digit number on his arm.

"Now, don't lose it," she laughed, "when do you transfer?"

"Oh, Monday actually."

"That's pretty awesome," she smiled looking at the door slightly not wanting to go in. She sighed and looked at Keith. "I have to go in, my friends are waiting for me."

"I thought you didn't know anyone here?"

"I know the people I came with," she laughed and hugged him before walking into the house. The music was louder then it was heard outside and people she never met stared at her like she was an outcast and to them she was. She found Scott standing in the corner holding a drink looking just as awkward as she felt.

"You ok there?" she asked walking over to him as he sighed in relief.

"This has got to be the worst idea Stiles has ever talked me into," he sighed chugging the drink that was in his hand. "I don't know anyone."

"You know me," she smiled as he nudged her.

"Of course I know you."

"Then just talk to me," she laughed looking around the large room, "Um...by the way, where's Stiles?" Scott stood up pulling his lips in not wanting to say what he had witnessed. "You ok there?" He nodded quickly and grabbed another drink from a passing server taking a large gulp. "Whatever, I'll find him," she smiled pulling the keys from her purse she began twirling the keys trying to find him. She felt like she wanted to ask someone but she was somewhat afraid of these people. She opened a door to a bathroom and found a couple making out causing her awkward level to sky rocket. She continued to walk down the halls until she came to another door opening it she found a seller, no one was down there from the looks of it, but at the sound of Stiles' heart beat Rachel smiled and began down the stairs.

"You know what I really want for my birthday?" a girl asked Rachel stopped when she had sight of them. "To not be a virgin," she added not giving Stiles a chance to answer.

"Heather, I..." he stopped as she reached up and kissed him, Rachel's mouth dropped and she clenched onto the banister her nails digging into the wood. She blocked anything left of their conversation and the anger grew stronger as this girl she never met began unbuckling Stiles' belt. She quickly ran up the stairs and ran down the hall pushing past all the party guests.

"Rachel," Scott called as she dashed out the front door. "Rachel," he repeated catching up to her grabbing her shoulder.

"Let me go," she growled her eyes lightning blue.

"Calm down, calm down," he said trying to sooth her, but it only made her angrier.

"Calm down," she snapped swinging a claw at Scott, but he grabbed her arm and bent it back causing her to fall to her knees. "Let me go, now!" she screamed looking up at him her eyes still were wolfed out and Scott had no way of controlling her.

"What did you see?" he asked trying a different tactic as she looked at him with sadness in her blue eyes.

"I just want to go home," she whimpered as Scott released her arm. "Just go back and have..."

"Rachel, come here," he laughed hugging her as she buried her face in his chest the tears pouring out.

"I want to go home," she repeated as Scott rubbed her back. "I want to go home." She couldn't say anything different. She handed him the keys to the jeep and walked away. Scott tried running after her but she looked at him to stay away. Nothing mattered to her at this point, her house was too far to walk without getting attacked and with her case most likely the alpha pack, but she was so angry she didn't care. A black toyota pulled in front of her and she walked around it, the driver honked at her and she turned wanting to punch whoever just insulted her.

"Get in," Keith shouted as her face relaxed a little.

"I'm fine," she snapped turning around and he honked again. "Your going to wake the neighborhood stop that," she snapped as he looked like a sad puppy.

"Stop what? This?" he asked honking again and again.

"If I get in the car will you stop?" He honked again but held it down the horn echoing through the neighborhood. She noticed a house light went on and she ran and got in. "You are so childish," she rolled her eyes as he drove off.

"What happened?" he asked as she looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it," she sighed wanting to cry more than anything else. "Can you just take me home?" she asked as Keith looked at her.

"Why isn't your boyfriend driving you home?"

"Keith, I suggest you shut up in the next second, or I'm throwing myself out of the car," she snapped as he laughed.

"We're going fortyfive you really think I believe you," he laughed as she smirked and opened the passenger door. "Oh my God, have you lost your mind?" he shouted slamming on the breaks as she closed the door.

"Now, drive," she squinted with a smile. Keith dropped her off at her house and followed her to her door. "What?"

"Your not going to invite me in?" She sighed and looked at her phone seeing it was only nine thirty.

"I was thinking of just going to bed, and I kind of want to be alone," she sighed as he laughed.

"When have you ever wanted to be alone?"

"Shut up," she laughed nudging him. "I guess I can let you in for a little? But Isaac may not want company so, if he asks you to leave please listen," she begged as he smirked.

"Arn't I always a gentleman?" Rachel laughed and unlocked the door and walked in Keith following behind her. They walked into the kitchen and she grabbed two bowls from the cabinets. "Can I ask why you left so early?" he asked as she handed him the bowl filled with ice cream.

"No," she said bluntly sitting at the bar, the pouting had returned.

"Did your..."

"What happened to being a gentleman?" she snapped as he laughed.

"Hey, I thought you were at a party?" Isaac asked walking in looking at Keith.

"I was but, I wasn't in a partying mood, so Keith brought me home," she smiled taking another spoonful of the ice cream.

"Hey, I haven't seen you smile all night," Keith laughed as she glared at him.

"Remember, busy day tomorrow, you know who is still you know what," Isaac sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"I know, Isaac, don't worry, all is going to be good," she said trying to reassure herself. The phone rang and Isaac answered.

"What? Now? Come on...should I bring Rachel? Ok...we're on our way," he said as Rachel sighed throwing her half eaten dessert in the sink.

"Was it Scott?" she sighed as Isaac shook his head.

"No," he answered slightly confused. "Derek," he lipped as she sighed.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Keith, but we got to see a...relative," she sighed walking the taller boy to the door. "Call me tomorrow before you leave for school, I'll tell you where to meet me," she sighed again as he nodded and walked to his car.

"What does he want?" she snapped closing the door not wanting to go in for late night training.

"He says we need to meet him at the Animal Clinic," he answered grabbing his keys and they walked out the door.

"At nine o'clock at night?"

"Do you want to help us or not?" Isaac snapped as she sighed and got in the car.

* * *

**Please review, thanks again.**


	4. The Tragedy

**Ok, to be honest I really didn't think I could get this chapter out before I left but I worked my butt off last night, so I could post it this morning and I did it, so here is a very important chapter for you guys, I hope you like it, and I will be posting again in a week and a half. Vacation has now settled in and the brain is shutting down so happy reading. PR432 signing off (temporarily). **

* * *

As the silence settled in the pain welling in Rachel began spreading through her body and her throat began to hurt as she tried to keep her emotions down. Her body felt like wolfsbane was spreading through it and she was fighting. "You alright?" Isaac asked hearing her heart rate racing.

"I'm fine," she mumbled trying not to spill any emotion out. "I'm just tired," she lied and Isaac let it go. They pulled into the parking lot of the animal clinic and she sat in the car starring at the building. "I have a bad feeling about this," she mumbled as Isaac looked at her.

"I'm sure, they discovered something and more truth will be revealed to us," Isaac answered grabbing her hand. At his touch a little of her sadness was released but she was still upset, her true love cheating on her it was unimaginable. They walked into the building and found Derek and Deaton standing around.

"Ok, so what are we doing here?" Rachel asked with a smart ass tone. Derek glanced at her and smirked.

"I guess we're in the same boat for once," he laughed as she smirked and quickly walked over to Deaton while Isaac talked to Derek. "Hold on, let me get this straight, your going to do what?" she whispered as the man chuckled.

"We're going to..." Deaton stopped as the front doors opened and Scott and Stiles walked in. Rachel's face completely transformed. "You alright?" he asked as she looked at him.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she faked a smile. Stiles made his way over to her as Deaton walked away and wrapped his arms around her waist to which she quickly pulled away.

"Rachel," he laughed as she turned around. "You ok?" he asked in concern. She was getting sick and tired of people asking her if she was ok. She scoffed and walked away standing next to her brother.

"Can someone explain what we are doing here?" Rachel snapped as Deaton laughed and Scott and Derek began filling a metal tub with ice and water.

"Isaac, in the end this is your decision, you are to climb in the tub so we can get your heart rate low, you'll be almost at the point to shift but you can still here us and we can make your vision stronger."

"Stronger?" he asked looking at Rachel who shrugged but looked at him telling him not to do it.

"It's almost like hypnotism," Derek sighed continuing to fill the tub.

"Is it safe?"

"Do you want the truth?" Deaton asked as Isaac sighed knowing what the possible outcome is.

"Am I the only one thinking hypothermia has a huge impact in this situation," Rachel spoke up as Derek and Scott looked at her to shut up. Taking his shirt off Isaac looked around the room Rachel sighed and turned looking away. Stiles walked over to her and placed his hand on the lower part of her back and she quickly pulled away. As Isaac screamed she put her hand in her mouth trying to settle her screams of protest. Stiles looked at her oddly this time seeing she was acting completely different around him. When the room became silent she turned around and looked at her brother slowly walking over to him she stared as Deaton began talking to him.

As Isaac shouted about them finding him she rubbed her hand through her hair and quickly walked out of the clinic standing outside she took a few deep breaths. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked as she started to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and turned her into him.

"I suggest you let me go right now, Stiles, remember you can't heal," she smirked ripping her arm back.

"Did I do something?"

"Did you do something," she laughed. "Did you do something?!"

"Rachel, lower your voice," he snapped as her fists clenched.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do," she shouted as he covered her mouth.

"Remember what Deaton said, too many voices can wake your brother," he barked in a hushed tone as she licked his hand.

"Fine," she whispered.

"Can you please tell me what's bothering you?"

"You already know," she snapped as he looked at her funny. "Hmmmm...I want to lose my virginity," she said in a mocking tone as his mouth dropped.

"I didn't do anything with Heather," he answered defensively.

"Oh really? I saw her kiss you, and if I saw correctly you kissing back," she smirked as he shook his head.

"No, Rachel, I've..."

"Don't lie to me, remember I can tell," she hissed as he bit his lip. "I know exactly what your going to say, we didn't do anything, I love you, and this isn't fair. Am I right?" she asked as he looked at his feet. "Well I know you did do something, I don't know if you love me, and it is fair, I at least pushed Jackson away from me last year," she pointed at him as he stood there not saying a word.

"I didn't do it with her, you want proof I still have the condom in my wallet," he snapped as she stepped back as if he punched her in the stomach.

"You were planning on it? Oh my God," she whimpered grabbing her head as if her migraines were back. Pushing him aside she stormed back into the clinic, Stiles following close behind.

"Where are you!" Derek screamed in Isaac's face who seemed to be trying to get out of the water.

"I'm in a room, Erika's there, she's dead! She's dead!" Isaac screamed before waking up jumping out of the freezing water. They wrapped him in a blanket and stood silently for a second.

"What?" Isaac looked around.

"Do you remember what you said before you woke up?" Rachel spoke up as he looked at his sister confused.

"No, why?"

"You said you found Erika in the room you were in...and she was dead," Stiles answered as everyone looked at each other.

"Now, I guess we find out where...Boyd is," Rachel sighed hopping what Isaac said wasn't true. Isaac sat on a chair shivering as Deaton examined him making sure he was ok to go home, while Derek and Scott talked, Rachel stood in the corner hoping Stiles wouldn't come over, but he did. "We should talk," she sighed before he could open his mouth.

"Rachel, don't," he sighed thinking she was going to chew his ear off again.

"Don't what? You seem to know me so well right now, how do you think I felt when I caught my boyfriend, making out with a total stranger," she whispered as Isaac glanced over at them.

"She isn't a stranger, I told you..."

"To me, she is."

"Rachel, when I returned she was gone."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? The fact that you were thinking about it makes me angry, Stiles," she snapped as he kissed her, but she forcefully pushed him away.

"No," she snapped her tone still hushed. "I can't do it, knowing what I know now, I can't do it."

"Do what?" he asked trying to make her feel better.

"You, this, us. It's done, Stiles, I'm done, we are done," she snapped as he stood frozen before her.

"Rachel, it was all..."

"Don't, just save me from anything you have to say, for now, just don't." Shaking her head she walked away. "Are you ready," she sighed as Isaac nodded pretending to not hear her discussion. She walked over to Scott and hugged him.

"Call me when either of you find something," she sighed as they nodded and she followed Isaac to the car. The entire drive home they were both silent Isaac occasionally looked at her making sure she was ok, but she remained silent as stone. As they got in the house Rachel's phone began to ring. "Hello?" she asked trying to hold the tears in.

"Hey, Rachel, it's Keith...you alright?"

"I swear, if someone asks me that one more time I'm going to lose it," she snapped as he laughed on the other end.

"Ok, well, you told me to call you," he laughed again.

"Oh, right, sorry. Um...tomorrow...I guess meet me in front of the student parking lot, if you are being dropped off by your parents and your looking at the front door the parking lot is to your left," she sighed as she heard him agree on the other end.

"Ok, see you there," he said before hanging up. Rachel went up to her room and laid on her bed and for the first time that night she actually cried. Her phone went off and she cleared her throat before looking at the caller, it was Stiles, but she was so furious she let the voicemail get it and return to her crying until she fell asleep.

The next morning she felt a little better, except her eyes were numb and red and she felt some pain within her chest. After getting ready she followed Isaac to the car. "You can skip today if you want," he suggested as she squinted at him. "All I'm saying is you don't look good, like your sick or something," he added as her stare became colder.

"I'm fine, really, besides in the end it's my choice, like it was your stupid choice to get in a tub full of freezing cold ice water.

"That's not fair, it was to help locate..."

"Oh please Isaac," she rolled her eyes and climbed in and they drove to school, more quieter then the night before. As they pulled into the parking lot and stopped Rachel climbed out and made her way for the entrance where Keith was waiting looking more awkward than he ever had been. "Follow me," she said bitterly as he laughed.

"You al-" she stopped and pointed at him.

"What did I say?" she snapped interupting him as he laughed again.

"You're right, sorry, my bad," he laughed as she nodded. "This place is a lot bigger than my old school," he added looking down the hall.

"Oh yeah, massive," she rolled her eyes with a smirk as they got to her locker. "And where is your locker?" she added.

"Um...G213?" he looked puzzled as she smiled, for the first time that day it felt foreign to her. She put her English book in her bag and locked the metal door.

"Follow me," she replied walking up the stairs behind them. Only a few feet past the stairs and past the first English class room was Keith's locker.

"Wow, that's closer than I thought," he laughed.

"Ok, where's this classroom?" he pointed to his first class on paper. He removed his hand just as she put her finger on the paper, "No, here," he laughed placing his hand on hers, but she quickly pulled back. "Sorry," he sighed.

"Don't be," she laughed as he looked at her. "Um...anyway your first class was what I was pointing at, what you were pointing at was the guidance office," she laughed as he nodded. "Your first class is down the hall when you reach the end make a right and the next hall on your right turn their and it'll be the third door on the..."

"Right," he laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"No, left," she smirked.

"Wait, your not going to show me?"

"I can't I have to get to work before the bell rings, cause I was already late once for class, not doing it again," she laughed, "Come see me at lunch," she added before running down the hall. As she neared the front office she stopped and looked at the door contemplating wether she should go in or not. Shrugging she turned around and walked to her first class. As she entered the room she looked around not many people were in there mainly the smart kids who sat in the front. She took a seat closest to the window and put her head down praying the day would go by fast and she didn't have to see...

"Rachel," Stiles whispered, but she didn't move. "Rachel look at me," he suggested but got no response. "Rachel, stop acting like we're five, I made a stupid mistake."

"A stupid mistake would be forgetting to add a two in an equation," she snapped looking up.

"She's right," Lydia answered walking past them.

"What you did was beyond stupid."

"Rachel, I wasn't thinking, when she pulled guided me to the seller I don't know what I was thinking," he whispered as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that, I know what you were thinking," she bit her tongue as the alarm went off. "Go sit down," she suggested.

"I'll see you during free period?"

"Probably not," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear her.

"What's going on between the perfect couple?" Lydia laughed leaning into Rachel's back.

"Lydia this is not the time," she snapped as Lydia chuckled.

"Ok, hey Allison and I are meeting in the Library to do some...research, I think you should join us, maybe you can help us?"

"Sure," Rachel replied trying to smile.

* * *

**Please, don't forget to review, I'll have wifi so I can still read them, thanks everyone.**


	5. Pushed in Direction

**Hey everyone, yes, it's true, I am back from vacation! I had a really great time and do miss it. Anyway, you'll notice this chapter is shorter than the others but that is for good reason, I didn't want to jump into last Monday's episode in this one so much so, the next chapter starts Episode 3 I'm shooting for the next chapter tonight or tomorrow, which ever, anyway, I'm going to shut up now and let you read. BUT one last thing, PLEASE don't forget to Review! **

* * *

When free period started Rachel made her way into the library seeing Lydia and Allison already waiting for her. "So what are we researching? An assignment I haven't gotten yet or..."

"This," Allison answered as both she and Lydia lifted there arms and showed her the bruises.

"Oh my God," Rachel answered, "How did you two..."

"Not important," Lydia spoke up. "We need help discovering what it means," she added as they walked to an empty table. Rachel stared at her iPad while Allison took the computer and Lydia semi looked through a book. "I can't find it, anywhere," Lydia sighed closing her book after awhile.

"Well what are we looking at?" Rachel spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Lydia sighed showing her friend the book, the three got silent when the light dimmed a little and they looked up, Keith stood in front of them and the three of them smiled. "Hi," Lydia was the first to break the silent.

"Um...hi," he said nervously. "Um...Rachel can I talk to you?"

"Is this really important?" Rachel sighed wanting to get back to research. "Kind of in the middle of researching..."

"She can," Lydia spoke up as Rachel looked at her confused.

"But...ow...Lydia!" Rachel hissed as the other girl kicked her under the table. "Ok, yeah sure, sorry," she added standing up she walked with him to the other side of the room.

"Your friends seem...weird," he whispered fixing his back pack strap on his shoulder as she laughed.

"If only you really knew," she replied rolling her eyes. "So what's on your mind?" she asked.

"Well, are you doing anything tonight?" She froze a strange feeling falling an awkward feeling settling in her stomach. "Cause if not, maybe you want to hang out with me, I mean it's really been a while."

"I don't know, I'm not trying to make excuses," she said quickly, "I mean with Scott wanting my help, and she looked at her table and saw Lydia smiling at her like an idiot. "Fine, I can always push Scott to the side for once," she laughed as his smile grew wider.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"How's eight?" she squinted smiling as he laughed.

"Eight it is, you still on Oak Street?"

"How did you remember?"

"I never forget anything," he laughed as she nodded with a smile. She smiled again and walked back to her table.

"That a girl," Lydia laughed as Rachel sat down.

"What are you talking about?"

"You got knocked off the horse and now your getting right back on!"

"With Keith?" she laughed. "First of all, he's an old friend, and second of all, we're just hanging out," she added turning her iPad on trying to look up the symbol again.

"Rachel, honey, you don't hangout with hotties like that guy," Lydia laughed as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say." When silence took over the group again they all looked through the symbols they found.

"Hello," Lydia broke the silence again as both girls looked up. "I want one," she added as the two girls looked behind them to see twins walk in laughing.

"Which one," Allison responded with a smile turning it into a joke.

"The straight one, duh," Lydia sighed as both Allison and Rachel looked back to their electronics.

"What if it wasn't a symbol?" Allison spoke up. "What if it is a logo?" Rachel smiled remembering her thought before Keith showed up.

"I was thinking the same thing," she spoke looking up seeing Lydia gone and they turned to see her talking to one of the twins. "And we lost her," she added as the bell rang. She and Allison walked out of the library and made their way down the hall. "Can I ask your advice on something?" she sighed as Allison looked at her funny.

"It all depends."

"I think I'm quitting my job," she added Allison looked at her confused.

"What? Why?"

"I don't like it anymore."

"You got a promotion," Allison tried to make her friend rethink her decision.

"Yeah, but I'm doing the same thing I did last year, I almost failed finals because I fell behind on work, I can't. I'm a straight 'A' student here, one 'B' will destroy my GPA."

"Let's not be too rational," Allison laughed.

"I think it would be smart if I just took a break from work, and the new principal is just...whatever," Rachel sighed.

"Sounds like you don't need my advice at all," Allison laughed. "Your mind is already made up, just do it, rip it off like a bandaid." Rachel nodded laughing before walking away. When school ended she walked to the principal's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he shouted as she walked in she smiled and placed her office key on the table.

"What's this?"

"My key, I'm quitting," she sighed as he looked at her funny.

"Why?"

"This is getting in the way with my work and I almost failed finals last year, I can't do that again," she sighed as he shrugged and grabbed the key.

"Ok," he sighed as she stared at him blankly.

"Ok? That's it?"

"What should I say? Do you want me to crawl on the floor and beg a student not to quit a job?" he said bitterly as she stared at him for a minute.

"Whatever," she whispered before leaving the office. She met Isaac at the car and drove home with him.

"We're going to meet at Derek's apartment..."

"No," she sighed as he looked at her oddly.

"What do you mean no?"

"Tonight, I need one night away from this supernatural life, I just want to be normal once," she sighed as he looked at her funny.

"It's the full moon tonight, and Boyd needs our help."

"Isaac, you have Scott and Derek taking care of this, I think you can do it with out me," she sighed as they pulled up to the house.

The rest of the day Rachel spent her time researching more into the logo Allison and Lydia showed her, finishing her homework, and finally getting ready to go hangout with Keith. When her brother left she sat at her desk finishing a paper waiting for Keith to show up. She looked outside and stared at the full moon, her body felt a little heavier then most nights but she could control it now, thanks to Scott. Looking down she saw two red eyes staring up at her, she gasped and ducked under the windowsill hoping she wasn't spotted. She opened her phonebook and stared at Scott's number on the screen ready to push the call button. She stood up and looked out again seeing the reflection of the back lights of a car across the street.

The doorbell rang and she let a small scream out before laughing. She walked downstairs and saw Keith standing there with a dorky smile. "You ok there?"

"Yeah, I just tripped coming down the stairs," she laughed as he smiled. "Ready?" He nodded and she locked the door and followed him to the car. "So where are we going?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," he laughed starting the car. "You like raw fish still right?"

"Of course I do," she laughed as he smiled.

"Good."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and please please review**


	6. All to Familiar

**Hey everyone, I wanted to thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, I hope you are liking this as much as I am writing it and I just wanted to say thank you. So here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Keith's car pulled up to a run down sushi bar and they were seated immediately. As dinner progressed Rachel stared out the window a nervous feeling coming upon her. "You alright?" Keith asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, fine, you know, the full moon, migraine, doesn't work out," she laughed placing her hand on her head.

"If your not feeling well I can take you home," he sighed putting his napkin on the table ready to pay the bill.

"No, Keith," she laughed. "I'm fine, I chose to hang out with you and that's what we'll do," she laughed taking another bite from her sushi. He laughed and nodded and his phone began to ring, but he refused to answer. "You going to get that?" she asked as he shook his head by the time the next call rang.

"It's not that important, just my dad," he laughed as his phone rang a third time he sighed and she smirked as he answered. "What?...No...You've got to be kidding me. How?...Your telling me...Fine," he sighed angrily before hanging up.

"Is everything ok?" Rachel asked as he faked a laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, just a few problems with the house," he responded as she nodded. "So are you finished?" he asked taking her last piece of sushi.

"Hey, I wanted that," she huffed as he smiled.

"I got more planned tonight," he laughed getting up, he payed and they got back in his car. "How are you at sports? Still suck?"

"Yes, actually I do," she laughed as he nodded as they pulled into the parking lot of a put-put corse.

"What are we doing here," she laughed embarrassed as she followed him into the shop.

"Two please." Rachel stared at him dumbfounded as he handed her the putter.

"I hate you, you know that right," she said jabbing him with her club as he laughed and let her take the first shot. After her third hole in one she began to become more confident and more competitive. "What's that, the score is what?" she mocked, "three to ten?"

"Shut up," he nudged her putting his ball on the mat. "Ok, why don't we make this a little more fun."

"How so?" she squinted.

"Let's make a bet," he laughed as she squinted even more.

"Wages?" she said testing the water.

"If you win...what do you want?" She looked at him hard thinking something completely inappropriate.

"Your car," she laughed avoiding what she really wanted to say.

"My car? Ok, ok, if I win, I get a kiss." She smirked. "Tongue too," he added as her smirk quickly vanished.

"Alright, you're on," she laughed a thought of Lydia pushing her into hanging out ran through her mind. Keith hit the ball and sunk it.

"Hole in one, scared yet?"

"Your car is mine," she smiled holding her hands out ready to take his keys. As they made their way through the next twelve holes the game had tied and Rachel felt slightly sickened, she had no clue what was causing it, the thought of her losing or just the full moon.

"Three holes left, can't afford to mess up," he laughed as her phone began to ring.

"I have to get this," she sighed thinking it was Isaac or Scott. "Hello?"

"Oh my God," Lydia whimpered it sounded like she had been crying.

"Lydia? Are you ok?" Rachel asked her brows furrowing in confusion.

"I don't know how it happened, I don't know how I found it, I don't know," she repeated over and over almost in a trance.

"Lydia, calm down, what happened?" Rachel demanded. "Lydia, listen to me, I need to know where you are to help you." Keith looked at Rachel with concern. Somehow in Lydia's shock she gave her address and Rachel hung up.

"I have to go," she said seriously as Keith nodded.

"Want me to drive you?"

"Sure," she mumbled as they walked back to his car. He drove her to the address she gave her and pulled up to an empty abandoned home.

"Are you sure this is the address?" he asked as she smiled.

"This is it, thanks for the lift," she smiled getting out of the car. Keith shut it off and climbed out too. "What are you doing?" she asked staring at him blankly.

"I thought I was coming with you," he laughed.

"No," she demanded as he looked at her funny. "I'm sorry, but Lydia is pretty freaked out right now and new people does not help with that mix," she sighed as he nodded and took a step closer to her.

"Well, I guess this is...good night," he said standing awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Good night," she repeated awkwardly. Keith raised his arms wanting to give her a hug but quickly put them down before raising one hand taking hers and shaking it.

"Good night," he sighed feeling stupid before getting into his car he drove off. She stood by the side of the road for a moment making sure he left before she ran into a sprint to get to where Lydia told her to meet her. Rachel ran for a block before she came to the community pool where she saw Lydia's car.

"Lydia," Rachel called when she saw the young girl standing by the pool freaking out. "Lydia, what's wrong," she sighed running over to the crying and trembling girl.

"I don't know, I don't know," she repeated as Rachel looked at the blood on her hands.

"Lydia what happened," Rachel demanded as Lydia pointed to the body behind her. Rachel turned and nearly fell over in fright at the dead life guard. "Oh my God," she covered her mouth almost in tears. "What...what happened?" she gasped as Lydia looked blankly.

"I don't know what to do, I don't even know how I found him," she said slowly scared out of her mind.

"Lydia listen to my voice, just breathe." Lydia hugged Rachel still holding onto her tears as fear flooded her entire body. Headlights flickered and Rachel's heart sank thinking Keith had found them. "Oh my God, not now," she whispered as the door closed, but Stiles walked over and anger traveled through her veins.

"Are you two alright?" he asked in concern as she nodded but looked away from him. Lydia walked over to Stiles and he began to talk to her as Rachel examined the body slightly feared and slightly intrigued. She saw he was wearing a purity ring and then she looked at his face, she gasped and quickly turned away covering her eyes. "Rachel?" Stiles called out still concerned about her even though she broke up with him.

"Oh my God," she groaned covering her eyes.

"Rachel?" Stiles bent down next to her placing his hand on her back.

"Don't..." she shouted stepping away from him.

"What?" Stiles asked looking at the victim. "Rachel, do you...do you know him?" he asked as she began to cry. Stiles looked at Lydia who looked like she was still in complete and utter fear and shock. When the tears had seized she stood up and looked at Stiles her eyes bloodshot and puffy. "If..." he was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone.

"Hello?" Rachel asked sniffing.

"Rachel? Are you crying?" Isaac asked.

"What do you want," she hissed into the phone.

"Rachel," Scott spoke up taking the phone from Isaac. "We need your help."

"With what?" she snapped angrily still staring at the body.

"Boyd and Derek's sister Cora are out loose they can't control themselves and if we don't stop them, someone can get hurt," he barked trying to snap her out of her trance. She was silent as she looked from Lydia to Stiles who looked at her wanting information. "Rachel?" he asked thinking she was no longer there.

"Where am I to meet you," she squinted her fists starting to clench. Scott gave her a location and she hung up and looked at Lydia. "I need you to call the cops, immediately, you watch her. I need...to go," she sighed looking at the life guard one last time before running into the darkness. She dove into the woods and jumped over tree and limb, distracted she ran into someone and fell to the ground.

"Watch it," Isaac grumbled helping her up.

"Where's Scott," she demanded as he looked around.

"Derek told me to..." Rachel grabbed her brother's jacket and pushed him against a tree her eyes glowing blue.

"Where's Scott," she barked as he pointed in the direction she originally was going in. She let her brother go and ran on eventually running into Derek and Scott. "We have a problem," she spoke up as the two of them turned and looked at her.

"What could be more worse then chasing after two ballistic..."

"They've already killed," she interrupted Derek. "I just came from the community pool, Lydia found...the body," she said trying not to think about it.

"We need to find a way to capture them."

"We're beyond that," she sighed looking at Scott. "I say we kill them."

"Are you crazy! They need to be captured, we can force them to return to normal if they are contained properly," Scott barked as Derek looked at her slightly approving.

"You haven't seen one of your friends throat slit because of these ballistic betas," she snapped the anger rolling off her tongue as Scott looked at her with a little more compassion.

"Ok, how about you help us capture them. And if we can't then...we can go with your plan," Scott said wanting to kill them as last resort. Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Derek just as Isaac showed up.

"Good, now that Isaac has showed up we can actually get this over with," Derek mumbled as Rachel's eyes turned blue while the others changed too. Derek and Scott took off running both Rachel and Isaac following behind them.

* * *

**I know your all tired of seeing this at the end that's why I'm gonna ease up on this for a few chapters starting after this one. PLEASE REVIEW. Ok, Starting now, :)**


	7. Urgent Discovery

**Ok, here is the next chapter, I'm glad i waited for last nights episode before writing this cause it made it ten thousand times better heres to hoping you all like it. Thanks again for reading, reviewing, following, and all the favorites! **

* * *

"Your kidding?" Rachel laughed looking at the metal poles in the back of Mr. Argent's truck as everyone stared at her to shut up.

"These give off a sound that only dogs can hear a high frequency wave as you could say," he said turning one of them on while the four held their ears.

"No kidding," Scott yelled just as Mr. Argent turned them off.

"Ok, we're going to have to plant them in a line reaching the school guide them in their and lock them in," he said handing the wolves each two poles, except for Rachel.

"Um...what about me?" she looked at everyone.

"Your job is to make sure the school is actually cleared and ready for their arrival," Derek smirked as she squinted at them. Everyone separated and Rachel made her way to the school, she opened the door and noticed it was unlocked but any thoughts had passed her. She made her way through the halls and getting rather bored she ran to the bus parking lot and opened that door. Staring up she looked at the full moon and quickly gasped. Being alone gave her plenty of time to think and a flashback of the boy dead on the life guard stand ran in her mind, backing into the school she sat against some lockers trying to think of anything but what she saw.

"How is Isaac going to react?" she whispered as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. A few growls echoed through the hallways and she sat up and looked around. Knowing they had arrived she stood up, her claws already extracting. She ran down the hall but stopped when she heard Derek by the door.

"They just went over the building," he shouted in complete shock not expecting that. Sighing she ran back nearly slipping on the tile as she exited the bus parking lot door she ran to a bus and looked up seeing the two betas jump in front of her. She growled telling them she was stronger which was a lie and prepared for a battle. Until a bright flash blinded her and she turned away quickly blinking trying to get her sight back. She looked up and saw Allison on the bus shooting strobe arrows forcing Boyd and Cora into the building. She looked from Rachel to Isaac before running away. When Allison left Rachel ran to the door and locked it from the inside before running down the halls to get to the second door.

"Where are they?" Scott barked running past her.

"I don't know," she snapped, "I'm on door duty remember," she squinted sarcastically as he smirked. She got to the door and allowed her brother and Isaac in before shutting the door. "Isaac," she called as he stopped and looked at her. The tears returned and he ran over to her and quickly hugged her.

"It's alright, we're going to catch them," he whispered as she pushed him away.

"No," she hissed. "I know the person they killed tonight," she sniffed as he looked at her.

"Rachel...I-I'm sorry," he sighed stepping closer to her.

"You knew him too," she said looking at him afraid to speak up, thinking if she didn't say maybe it never happened.

"What do you mean?"

"Over here!" Scott screamed as they both looked up. Isaac took off in the direction he heard Scott and Rachel sighed running after him. Maybe it wasn't the best time to tell him. She was close behind her brother and stopped running panting she looked out the window.

"Go down," she whispered tired as the moon was slowly setting on the horizon. As she scanned the hallways for anyone she leaned against a locker trying to catch her breath, she had no clue why she was tired she usually had so much stamina. Looking out the window she saw the colors of morning and sighed in relief. "The sun's coming up," she smiled. Someone moved down below and she looked seeing a black figure she waved thinking it was Scott or Derek. The figure waved back and she bent her head down smiling knowing the night was almost done. When she looked back up red eyes glowed and she gasped backing away, she knew Derek well enough that he gave up on scaring her. "What do you want!" she screamed slamming a fist against the glass causing it to crack. The person she waved to walked away and she looked at her hand noticing the blood that began trickling down her arm.

"Rachel," Isaac said calmly as she held her hand trying to protect the floor from any drops of blood. "What did you do?" She looked at the window and turned to Isaac quickly hugging him. "I'll-I'll take you home," he said carrying her out the building. He brought her home and washed the already dried blood from her arm and put her in bed as he yawned he was ready to crash out himself.

"Isaac," she whispered looking at him as she sat up pushing the sheets off of her. "Can I sleep with you?" she begged as he smiled. She was almost seventeen and to him she still looked like a little girl. Without saying a word he nodded and helped her up. Bringing her to his room he placed her on the bed and began he went into the bathroom to change. She sat on the end of his bed thinking, nearly in tears, "Isaac," she called knowing he could hear her perfectly fine.

"Yeah?" he called back through the door.

"That boy they found, was a freshman at Beacon Hills." Isaac nodded as he opened the door and looked at her his face unchanged. "His name was Kacey," she said getting chocked up. He stood silently trying to think how he knew that name. She looked up at him. "It's our cousin, Isaac," she whimpered before laying down grabbing her knees she laid there whimpering and sulking.

"No," Isaac laughed trying not to believe her. "Are you sure it wasn't a kid..."

"ISAAC!" she screamed sitting up. "I know what I saw, I looked at him in his cold dead eyes. They killed one of my most normal relatives!" she screamed standing up.

"It's not your fault, why are you acting like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders?" he barked back as she looked away.

"Last week he was nervous about starting high school and I blew him off, he wanted to talk to me and I blew him off because Scott wanted me to train a little more before school started."

"Oh don't play the fault game. This didn't happen because of you," Isaac sighed annoyed as she got up and left the room ignoring him.

Returning to her bed she slept the entire weekend Monday came she felt a little better but the sorrow still remained in her chest. Grabbing her phone she scrolled through her contacts until she came to Stiles, she stopped and sighed and continued to scroll. "Hello?" Keith yawned on the other end.

"I need someone to talk to," she sighed looking out the window not even wanting to get ready for school.

"At six in the morning?"

"Keith this isn't funny," she sighed feeling sick.

"Ok, ok, what's up," he laughed trying to become serious.

"Did you hear about the kid who was killed on Friday?"

"Yeah, everyone has," he laughed as she grunted.

"That was my cousin," she hissed as silence took both ends.

"Shit, I'm sorry for laughing, and your loss." She looked out the window and sighed as a tear began falling and she began to sniffle. "No, come on, don't cry," he sighed unsympathetic. "What can I do?" Angrily Rachel hung up the phone and stormed into her bathroom, she got ready for the day and let the cold emptiness numb her entire body.

"Rachel, you don't have to go unless you don't..."

"I'm going to school, Isaac," she hissed following him out to the car. He drove her to school without saying a word and pulled into the parking lot. She grabbed her gym bag from the trunk while Isaac stared at her. "What?"

"I thought your gym class was Wednesday and Friday?" he asked as she smirked.

"It is, but I have cross country today...didn't you sign up for it too?"

"Crap your right," he sighed before opening the back door to find his sneakers.

"I'll see you there," she sighed walking past him as she entered the school. "How are you doing?" Scott asked running up to Rachel.

"I'm fine Scott," she sighed not wanting to talk about it.

"Rachel, if you want..." Cutting him off she slammed him against the locker.

"I said I was fine," she snapped as people stared at her including a few teachers. She let him go and walked down the hall and into the girl's locker room changing into her running clothing she ran out to the field. Stretching out she looked around a lot more freshman had joined then last year. She saw the twins she saw in the library come over and one smiled at her as she rolled her eyes. They brushed past her brother and noticed he looked strange, like he could detect something. "What's wrong," she whispered walking over to him.

"It's them," he whispered back.

"What do you mean?" She looked at the two boys funny. The gun rang out and he stood up ready to run but Scott stopped him.

"Isaac..."

"It's them, the ones that killed the girl," he snapped before running with the group. Rachel glanced at Scott funny.

"What is he talking about?"

"You mean you can't sense it?" Scott looked at her strangely.

"Sense what?" she looked at the group of people running ahead of her. "Whatever, we'll talk later," she said quickly before running into the group, pushing her way to the front she met up with her brother in no time who was on the tails of the twins. "Isaac," she snapped as he knocked both of them to the ground on the side of the road. They stood up and looked at him.

"Two on two, I think we're even," one of the twins laughed as Rachel finally put it together that they were part of the alpha pack. They stood up and made their way over Rachel jumped and kicked the closest twin while Isaac attacked the other. Scott soon came out of no where and attacked as well, but before anyone could seriously get hurt a woman screamed out the most terrifying blood curtailing scream. Scott, Isaac, and Rachel ran to where the scream came from and found another corpse throat slashed and strangled.

"Oh my God," Rachel squealed as Isaac hugged her averting her eyes.

"Everyone back up, back up," Mr. Stilinski shouted. "Get this place quarantined immediately, don't let any evidence escape. Coach, help us out."

"Alright, everyone nothing to see," he shouted as Isaac pulled his sister away. Walking with Scott, Stiles had joined them. Which soon caused a small argument amongst the group.

"Don't you see the lack of wolf-a-tude in these killings," Stiles snapped as the four stood quietly.

"He has a point," Scott spoke up as Rachel glared at him.

"So you think someone else is doing this?" Rachel squinted pushing away from her brother.

"I'm siding with her," Isaac sighed. "I mean this pack shows up and people start dying," he added.

"He also has a point," Scott said looking at Stiles.

"Oh, my God, you three are a bunch of baboons, let's do something about this," she snapped walking back to the school to change into her normal attire.

"Hey I've been looking for you everywhere," Keith laughed running over to her as she rolled her eyes

"Maybe it's best you leave me alone right now," she sighed as he looked at her funny.

"I'm sorry if I was insensitive this morning, I wasn't excepted to be woken up at six in the morning," he chuckled.

"Like I wasn't expecting to see my cousin with his throat ripped open?" she hissed as he stood in the hall.

"I'm sorry, I deserved that. Can I do anything?"

"No," she sighed finally looking at him.

"Come on, there has got to be something," he begged smiling as she looked up at him.

"Why don't you just leave me alone, I want to be alone right now," she snapped as he looked at her slightly hurt.

"Rachel," he said softer as she looked away. He grabbed her chin and pulled her close quickly kissing her. She pushed him back and smacked him soon gasping.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," she pleaded as a few guys laughed in the hall.

"Nope," Keith laughed rubbing his cheek. "I deserved that, I should be sorry," he laughed trying to make it look less awkward. Quickly turning she walked down the hall ignoring the smirks and looks of laughter coming her way.


	8. Into the Plan

**Alright here is the next chapter, the only thing I have to say is I wanted to add the ending of this episode but I held back because well it's too good to be an ending so here's to next chapter and next episode the ending of one and the start of another. Thanks for everything guys and gals!**

* * *

"Mr. Harris, I don't see..."

"My problem, Miss Lahey," Mr. Harris sighed interupting Rachel. "Is that you are holding me up, we can talk about your project after school, now sit down," he sighed as she stormed to her seat taking the seat next to her brother.

"Stupid, stubborn ass," she mumbled slamming her books on the table. Mr. Harris gave her a look of annoyance before he began to write on the board.

"I'm giving you more than enough time to read this chapter," he spoke up looking at his students, "even though most of you will not read it, but for the sake of my sanity and yours turn to page one thirteen and at least look like your reading for the first twenty minutes," he said with his monotoned voice before turning around to continue his writing on the board.

"It's not fair," Rachel complained looking at her brother but he wasn't listening to her, he looked furious and annoyed. "Isaac are you listening to me?" When he didn't answer she rolled her eyes and looked through the chapter that Mr. Harris had assigned. When she finished reading she had at least ten minutes left. Looking at Isaac, Rachel noticed he had not moved since she started reading. "What is going on with you," she whispered looking in the direction he was looking in but noticed nothing out of the ordinary. She looked at Scott who finally looked up and shrugged before returning to the chapter he was assigned. "Isaac," she sighed. "Isaac," she repeated poking him, when she got no response she sighed and looked up seeing Mr. Harris was looking at her. Rolling her eyes she watched the clock until the time had passed.

"Ok," Mr. Harris broke the dead silence of the room. "Knowing that you all know what inertia is can someone tell me the what momentum is? Danny?" Danny began repeating what he read while Scott tried to tell Isaac to let the twins bothering him go.

"Mr. Harris," Isaac barked standing up. "I need to go to the bathroom," he added as the older man pointed to the door.

"Um...I have to go to the bathroom too," Scott shouted standing up. Rachel looked up at him with a weird glance.

"One at a time."

"No, I really have to go, like medical emergency have to go," Scott said preforming a little bathroom dance while Rachel giggled from her seat.

"Mr. McCall, If your bladder exploded and you were leaking urine from all your orifices, I would still say one at a time," Mr. Harris smirked as Rachel tried holding in her laughter.

"What has got you so worried, and with Isaac?"

"He's going to do something really stupid," Scott replied. In the hall Rachel thought she could hear a fight going on.

"Like that," she pointed to the ceiling implying to Scott to use his hearing.

"Ms. Lahey and Mr. McCall am I interupting?" Mr. Harris spoke up as the sound of a someone hitting a locker echoed in the hall. Everyone looked to the door and followed Mr. Harris into the hall seeing one of the twins at Isaac's feet his face bloody and beaten. "What is going on out here!"

Rachel ran over to her brother and grabbed his arm. "What the hell has gotten into you?" she snapped as he looked at her funny.

"I didn't touch him." Rachel looked at him not believing a word he said.

"Isaac, lunchtime detention, today, everyone else get back in class," Mr. Harris barked as everyone slowly made their way into the classroom. Mr. Harris had continued his class as if nothing interrupted him and Rachel stared at the front board a hard scowl on her face.

"You really think I would do..."

"Of course I do, but you have..."

"Rachel do you even know who they are? How are you the only one not to put it together?" he hissed under his breath as she looked at him.

"Of course I know who they are. But that still doesn't mean you can ruin any plan..."

"What plan?"

"There is no plan...yet," she sighed as he smirked. "But I would rather have you then both my brothers dead," she said as his face softened a little and Rachel looked away trying to hold her emotions.

"That's why your so scared," he gasped as she looked back at him.

"Of course Isaac, sure we can heal, but what happens when they rip you shred to shred because you got careless," she snapped as she heard Mr. Harris stop talking.

"Ms. Lahey, take your stuff and move to the back, now," Mr. Harris snapped. Rachel confused and shocked grabbed her books and moved to the back, only to see the only open seat was right next to Keith.

"Hey, I real-"

"Don't talk to me," she mumbled looking at the board.

"Wait, just hear me out," he begged as she slowly looked at him. "I'm really sorry for what happened this morning, it was totally uncalled for and I was a jerk."

"And an asshole," she snapped as he laughed.

"That too, and I am really sorry," he smiled as she slowly smiled back.

"Yeah, well I forgive you," she said with a wide smile. The bell rang and she packed her stuff into her bag and began walking toward her brother.

"Wait, Rachel," Keith laughed as she stopped and looked at him. "Can I do you a favor as a way of saying I'm sorry," he laughed as she looked at him funny and slightly nervous.

"Depends, what did you have in mind?" she laughed following him out of the classroom. They both had free period now and Keith followed her out to the picnic tables.

"Well, I know this record company here in Beacon Hills." He nodded hoping for a good answer.

"Well the only record company I know is where WPR plays from and that..."

"Yeah, I got a job there, I know you like music and I talked to my boss he said it was cool, so the job is yours if you want it."

"Um...what's the job?" she asked giving it thought a huge smile spreading on her face.

"Oh sorry, it is a paid internship that tends to mainly stack the CDs on the shelves but you could possibly DJ for a few days," he nodded as she nodded.

"Yeah, ok, have your boss call me," she said before pulling her book out. Keith nodded and smiled before walking away from her allowing her to read in silence. When free period ended and lunch started Rachel walked past the cafeteria and made her way to Mr. Harris' classroom where she noticed Allison walk into the room. She stared blankly and confused until she watched her brother and Allison walk out pushing a dolly with boxes on it. She followed them down the hall and watched them enter the janitor's closet. Worried she would get caught she quickly walked past them and made her way around the corner toward the cafeteria. A loud bang echoed down the hall and she turned staring at the hallway she just left which was now down the hall. Closing her eyes Rachel tried to listen.

"Isaac calm down, maybe it locked from the outside," Rachel heard Allison say slightly nervous.

"Come on, no, open up!" Isaac shouted. She opened her eyes instantly knowing something was wrong. "Open up, open, OPEN!" Isaac screamed the sound of him slamming on the door echoed through his sister's ears. His screams sent a chill down her spine remembering how he used to get locked in the freezer in the basement and scream like that. Coming back to her senses she ran down the hall. When she reached the janitor's closet she saw a soda machine pressed against the door. As she moved closer she saw Scott come out of no where and pull the machine back, Rachel ran to help him and opened the door while Scott pulled Isaac back and pinned him in the hall.

"Are you ok?" she asked looking at Allison who was holding her arm, while nodding. Scott screamed in Isaac's face and immediately calmed him down. She looked at her brother and he back at her a terrified look on his face. "It's alright," she whispered hugging him as he stood up. "You're ok," she added trying to sooth him.

"I didn't mean to," he spoke up looking at the cuts on Allison's arm.

"It's ok, I'm fine," she said nicely as Scott looked at Isaac.

"They are just trying to anger us so we get careless," Rachel looked to her leader who nodded quickly. "Look, you sneak off to lunch, I'll stack the rest of the closet," she said turning to Isaac who looked at her funny.

"You want to do my punishment?"

"If it causes you not to freak out anymore then, I have no problem doing this," she laughed. Scott looked at Allison implying the same thing but his reasons were far different. As Allison and Isaac went to lunch Rachel and Scott began restocking.

"Rachel?" Scott started.

"How come you two could sense it? I mean I'm one of you and my senses thought nothing of them as alphas?" she sighed slightly worried.

"Rachel?" Scott repeated.

"It sort of worries me Scott, I mean if I can't sense them how can I protect those who I love?"

"Like Stiles?" he smirked as she stopped and looked at him.

"What did you just say?" she squinted at him.

"Come on, you still love him," he smirked.

"He cheated on me and was planning on sleeping with...whatever her name is," she hissed feeling the hurt rising from her stomach.

"Heather, she..."

"I don't care what her name is Scott. The fact that Stiles was thinking about it was beyond me I mean..."

"She's dead Rachel," he spoke up as she stopped talking.

"What?"

"She was found the same way as the other too."

"If your trying to make me feel bad...it's working."

"No," Scott laughed trying to make her smile. "Stiles really needs you right now, whether you take him back is up to you, but he really needs you," Scott sighed as she nodded wanting to believe him. The bell rang and they left the closet half finished. Walking to her next class she took her seat in the front of the English room and pulled her ear buds out and began listening to her iPod. All her songs consisted of one group called Celtic Thunder and in the time she had she could get through one song so quickly finding one she played it and laid back in her chair. Scott came in and sat next to her and nudged her pulling her back to reality.

"Yeah?" she smirked pulling the left ear bud out the music still playing.

"Is that a new one?" he pointed to the ear bud as she smiled.

"Yeah, Mr. Nosey-I-Like-to-Listen-in-on-my-Friends-Music," she smirked.

"No, your singing," he laughed as her cheeks went red. "Loudly," he added.

"Sorry," she whispered almost laughing. "I just really love this song, it's called 'Katie' wait, best part," she giggled singing along. "_And the genius of a druid and the sunlight floods the tomb, and I'm never going back there, I couldn't anyway, and though I made the great escape I never got away. Come running home again Katie, come running home again, cross my heart and hope to die, shall I cause another tear from your eye?" _She sang smiling as the song ended.

"Well do want to hear the plan or not?"

"Oh you guys got one?" she smirked thinking nothing would work at this point. Just as the twins walked in the bell rang and Scott turned from her. "No, I want in," she whispered as he told her to be silent. Pulling a gear from his bag Rachel stared at Scott confused when he pulled another vehicular part from his bag.

"This looks important," he smirked.

"What is that?" she whispered.

"I have no idea," he laughed just as one of the twins stood up and ran into the hall. The sound of a motorcycle ran through the halls and everyone stood up and followed the teacher into the hall. Isaac stood alone until everyone joined him, a satisfied smirk was on his face as the English teacher stormed over to the bike.

"That is an immediate suspension," she hissed as he looked at the small group with anger.

"Nice plan," she whispered as her brother put his arm around her.


	9. A New StartAlready?

**Ok, this has got to be one of my MOST shortest chapters ever, but here's the reason I have company BUT more importantly I did not want to start last nights episode immediately I have a few ideas that cooperate with last nights episode so please bare with me the next chapter will definatly be longer then this, I just thought where it stopped was actually the perfect stop. So here's the next chapter. Please review too. Thanks guys and gals!**

* * *

As the day progressed Rachel grew tired she even questioned to go see Mr. Harris after school about her project, but when the final bell rang she sucked it up. Closing her locker she made her way down the hall. "Hey," Keith smiled as she made eye contact with him.

"Hi," she smiled friendly as he started walking with her.

"I just wanted to remind you to be at the radio station in an hour," he smiled as she nodded back.

"No, problem, I have to talk to Mr. Harris then I'll go home and then see you at the station," she smiled before running ahead of him into her science teacher's room.

"I thought you weren't going to show up," Mr. Harris smirked as she smiled sarcastically. Mr. Harris never looked up from the papers he was grading.

"Mr. Harris, professor..."

"Don't start Ms. Lahey, you got the D because your paper work was sloppy."

"That makes no sense, you have taught me for two years now and you know how my papers are written I never end my sentences in prepositions like you claim I have and I certainly don't misspell twenty seven words, you know me, either you lost my paper, or maybe..."

"Your accusing me of losing a paper? A student's paper that I need to grade?"

"Maybe it fell."

"Then how did you end up having your name written on this one?"

"Someone is setting me up, Mr. Harris, believe me," she pleaded a smirk appearing on his face.

"Alright, Ms. Lahey, if you can prove someone has set you up then I will adjust your grade," he smirked thinking she was just like any other student pushing for a higher grade.

"Fine, I will," she hissed before walking down the hall. She got to the music room and looked in noticing Stiles and Deaton talking with Lydia. She pressed her hand for the door knob and closed her eyes listening.

"Where is he?" Deaton asked as Rachel furrowed her brows.

"Probably at home, I'll call him."

"Lydia," Deaton said calmly. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," she smirked, "I was just thinking of someone else who was in the military. Mr. Harris." Rachel opened her eyes and let the door knob go quickly running back to Mr. Harris' room. She entered and looked around, the room was completely empty a few tests remained on his desk.

"He just left," she sighed before walking away. As she left the building her phone began to ring, but she let it go to voice mail. She got home quickly ran to her room and threw her bag in the corner brushing her teeth and pulling her hair into a high ponytail she took a one glance in the mirror and ran for the door.

"Hold up," Isaac laughed grabbing her arm.

"I have to go, I'm going to be late for work," she pleaded as he looked at her funny.

"I thought you quit," he laughed.

"I did, but I got a new job working at the radio station can we talk about this later?" she begged as he sighed and let her go. As she got in her car her phone rang again Scott appearing on the screen. "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"On my way to work why?"

"Derek...I don't trust him."

"None of us do," she laughed.

"Rachel, he is planning something with this alpha pack tonight, you need to help me stop whatever..."

"I can't I have work," she sighed, "also the cross country meet is tomorrow, Scott, I need to be in bed ready for that," she sighed again. "Do this one without me, for once?" she smiled girly knowing he couldn't see her.

"Fine," he sighed defeated before she hung up on him. Climbing into the car she drove immediately to the radio station.

"Well aren't we fast?" Keith laughed as she walked through the door. Rachel smirked as she put her bag down. "Anyway let me show you the ropes," he laughed guiding her into the main room. "This is the main room this is where we end up picking the hit songs and well anything we want to play on the radio, what we will be doing is stacking these," he laughed pointing to the three massive stacks of CDs. "And here is Cale Drynk he is mainly..."

"New girl," Cale turned to Rachel, "I have family matters to deal with, so your gonna be in charge of the radio in twenty." Rachel looked at him blankly.

"Shouldn't Keith be in charge of the..."

"If you want to be part of this team you are going to have to do the station sooner or later, show me what you have," Cale sighed before walking out of the office.

"I have no clue what I'm doing," she whispered to Keith who laughed.

"It's all good, I will help you," he laughed showing her into the small sound booth. "Here you have everything if you really panic just hit the loop button and everything will play on a loop, I'll be in the other room if you really need me," he laughed pointing to the door as she nodded. She took a seat at the chair and stared at every instrument. The red light began to flash three times and the words 'On Air' lit up.

"Good afternoon Beacon Hills, I'm Rachel Lahey and here is top choice," she smiled as she hit the button that read top choice, she thought this was going to be easier then her old job. She looked around the room as the music played seeing an old record player. "That is really cool," she smiled examining the music player. Her finger graced the needle and she jumped. Sighing as she looked at the small cut on her finger. "Really?" she sighed as the blood began to surface. She sucked the blood and watched as it healed rolling her eyes she looked out the window to see Keith still stacking the CDs. After a few minutes Rachel felt a slight fever. "Keith," she called as he walked in.

"Yeah?" he smirked sticking his head in the room.

"Can you lower the air and get me a glass of water?"

"I can take care of the air, but no drinks in the booth," he sighed as she nodded. He lowered the air but she couldn't feel it, her temperature was rising. She sat up and began to breathe slowly trying to make it through at least the first set of songs, but not only her temperature was rising but her vision was blurring. She stood up and looked around the room her heart was racing. She pulled her phone out and hit the call button hoping to get the one person who could really help her. She stood up and was making her way to the door, but her legs gave out and she hit the ground.

"Hello?"

"Stiles!" She screamed just before she fell into darkness.


	10. Meeting too Late

**Ok, this in my opinion is one of my FAVORITE chapters and I hope it is one of yours too. Well here it is.**

* * *

Rachel laid silently and motionless on a metal table her body was in a coma like state. "How is she?" Stiles asked nervously as he walked back into the room for the third or fourth time.

"I don't see improvement," Deaton sighed sticking another needle in her arm while Stiles cringed.

"What are you injecting into her?" Deaton looked up his eyes tell him everything.

"It's supposed to counter with the wolfsbane already in her."

"Your putting more in," Stiles shouted as Deaton removed the needle. Brushing her brown hair back he saw how pale she was, her fever still raging. "How do we know it is making her better?"

"You want the truth or no?" Deaton asked as Stiles sighed not removing his eyes from her. He grabbed her hand and sat next to her, her entire body was hot and it made Stiles more and more nervous. Deaton left the room momentarily to check on the actual animals in the clinic before returning. Stiles stood up and watched as Deaton raised her right hand seeing a black trail in her vein leading from her index finger to her wrist. "What did they do to her?"

"You know who did this?"

"It's obvious Stiles," Deaton sighed looking at the young man.

"You mean the alpha pack," Stiles cursed.

"Mom, mommy, no," Rachel spoke up in gasps as they both looked at her. "Don't, I'm scared."

"Rachel, it's ok, I'm here," Stiles spoke up, but she was not responding to him. "Rachel," Stiles whispered praying she could hear him.

"She's reliving past events," Deaton sighed as Stiles turned and looked at him.

"What does that mean?" Deaton remained silent not wanting to speak up fearing if he didn't say anything it wouldn't happen. "Doc, what does that mean?"

"It means if we don't stop the wolfsbane from traveling anymore in her system she is going to die," Deaton snapped as Stiles looked at her his heart falling into his stomach.

"Wake up, mommy wake up," she shouted her emotions carried through her voice. As Deaton and Stiles tried to stop the wolfsbane from spreading Rachel continued to relive her past in her mind, some stories happier then others. As each time she stopped talking her fever became worse and now she was starting to shift, her claws extending, her fangs growing. Stiles closed his eyes as Deaton bled her again. Her body seemed to cool down a little after each time they bled her, but it wasn't enough. "Keith stop," she giggled, Stiles looking at her funny.

"Don't listen to her, keep her still," Deaton demanded as Stiles ignored the vet.

"My parents are right down the hall and my brother is next door, do you think this appropriate?" Stiles felt the anger rising in his chest and was ready to leave and find Keith himself. "I said stop," she snapped gasping for air sitting up, her eyes glowing blue. She looked around as Deaton smiled at her and she soon fainted.

When she woke again her fever had gone down significantly and Stiles sat in the corner staring at her angrily. "How...did I get here?" she mumbled looking at Stiles.

"Keith brought you here," he smirked sitting up as she looked at him.

"What?"

"I told him to," Deaton sighed walking in. Rachel noticed Stiles was looking at her strangely and she looked back at Deaton.

"Can I have some time with him really quickly?" she smiled at the older man as he walked out of the operating room and closed the door behind him.

"Did you ever sleep with Keith?"

"What? No," she laughed as his eyes thinned. "Why would you think that?"

"Well you began reliving your entire life before you woke and you seemed to be real close with Keith when you were younger?"

"He was my friend and nothing more, and look who's talking, Mr. I'm-going-to-sleep-with-an-old-friend-while-in-a-r elationship." Rachel stood up still feeling slightly off balance. "I told him no a while ago and I'm still telling him no," she smirked walking for the door, she pressed her hand against the doorknob and stopped.

"Well if..."

"Sh," she whispered closing her eyes. Her jaw tightened and she released the doorknob grabbing Stiles she opened the closet and shoved him in quickly getting herself in with him.

"What is going on?" he asked in a demanding tone. She pressed her hand to his mouth and cracked open the door as they watched three people walk into the operating office followed by Deaton, they rested a man on the metal table and the girl with them looked at the closet.

"You said we were alone," she said sickened looking at Deaton who looked up at her as he grabbed clean surgical utensils.

"I said we were and we are," he smiled kindly as she nodded and walked over to the closet and ripped the door open, nearly taking it off it's hinges but no one was in there. "I see you don't trust me, now can you please wait outside and let me work?" he asked as the other guy pushed the other alpha out with him. When the two alphas walked out Rachel and Stiles fell out of the thinner closet that was right next to the closet the alpha had opened.

"She knew where we where how did she open the wrong one?" she whispered to Deaton who simply smiled at her.

"We'll talk later," he said as he began stitching the man up, Rachel looked down at him and knew he was part of the alpha pack, she knew they were the ones behind her attack and her claws already grew out. "No," he snapped in a hushed tone as Stiles pulled her arm back, "go back to your hiding spot until I call for you."

"We need to get rid of them one at a time, I say we start with this one," she hissed as Stiles pulled her back to where they hid. A half hour had passed and they could hear another person walk in.

"How is he?" It was male and he sounded more cruel then the others Rachel had heard but never met.

"He is going to make it," Deaton replied as Rachel cracked open the closet again. He looked blind, "An alpha that was blind how hard could he be to defeat?" she whispered as Stiles pressed his hands to her mouth telling her to shut up. Without saying a word the man placed his claw on the other man's head and dug the nails in to his skull until they heard all heard the bone break. She pressed her face into Stiles chest trying to keep herself from screaming or anything.

When all seemed clear after ten minutes the closet door opened and Rachel and Stiles stepped out, the body still rested on the table. "Oh my God," she whispered, "so he's not blind?" she spoke up as Deaton laughed a little.

"His name is Deucalion, he is the leader of the alpha pack, and what he lacks in sight makes up for everything else, you must not go near him or the others," Deaton demanded of her as Rachel nodded looking at the body. "Stiles make sure she gets home," Deaton demanded as Stiles escorted her to his jeep.

"Go, I'll be fine," she smiled as he looked at her with a smirk and laughed.

"You are not pulling that one, now get in the car."

"Don't mess with me Stiles," she smiled just as she stumbled a little.

"Get in the car," he replied opening the jeep door. "And yes the answer to your question is yes I don't trust you," he laughed as she sighed and climbed into his jeep. He drove her home and walked her to her door.

"I think I can walk myself to bed," she said childishly as he laughed. Stiles made his way back to his car. "Wait," she called as he stopped and turned around just as she ran into him wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you," she smiled lightly as he hugged her back.

"No problem," he whispered pressing his lips to the top of her head, she stepped back and watched him drive away before walking into the dark house.

"Isaac, I'm home," she shouted but got no response. "And apparently you aren't," she sighed walking up the dark stairs. She opened her bed room door and felt it to be a little colder then usual. She turned the light on and noticed the window had been opened. Without thinking about it she shut the window and began to undress and redress into her pajamas. She thought she heard the door close and she opened her door and looked down the hall. "Isaac are you home?" Silence was her only response. She closed the door and turned screaming as she saw the one known as Deucalion in her room.

"Dear, you don't have to scream so loud," he groaned rubbing a finger in his ear. "I am blind not deaf."

"Get out of my house," she panted her claws extending.

"Oh you don't want to do that," he laughed taking a step closer to her as she backed into the door he was inches away from her, she could feel his breath on her neck. "You even carry the scent," he laughed.

"What scent," she said her voice calm and fearless.

"Your mother's, just like your brother." Rachel's heart jumped and Deucalion smiled. He reached up and pressed his hand to her face her mouth opened and she bit down. "Feisty too," he laughed as the blood trickled down his finger. "And after what happened? I wouldn't expect a fast recovery."

"You knew?" she asked sounding surprised.

"I don't know why your so surprised," he laughed, "who else would it be? Your own friends?" He grabbed her neck and pressed her into the door causing the airway to her lungs to shut. "If you need a job done right, you have to do it yourself," he sighed as her voice cracked and squeaked trying to get air into her body. Raising her knees she kicked him back and collapsed to the floor gasping for air and coughing. She quickly stood and opened her door making a run for the front door. As she got near the stairs Deucalion was already on her tail, and knocked her to the ground. She was still weak from the wolfsbane and she could feel the weakness traveling through her. She tried fighting back but used all her strength to shove him off of her from her bedroom. He picked her up by her hair and looked at her with a smile.

"You won't win," she hissed.

"For now," he laughed pushing her against the railing the wood making cracking sounds behind her. "If only you could of made it to your true potential," he smirked as the wood cracked louder. With his free hand he brushed the back of it to her face. "Sad, beauty gone to waste," he sighed as the railing broke and Rachel was shoved over the edge, her body turned in mid air and a loud thud echoed through her home. She groaned a little in pain as she opened her eyes blood dripped from her mouth. Every bone in her body felt broken or bruised and she could hardly breathe. She gasped as she tried to pull herself up, but she quickly fell back to the floor. Deucalion walked down the stairs and stared at her before walking out the front door, she looked at the door and let out a loud scream that slowly turned into howl and soon she started to cry as it became harder and harder to breathe.


	11. Onward to a Meet

**Ok, I am going to be honest, Monday nights episode wasn't my favorite with the bus scenes even though there were a few parts that were funny, but that episode was not my FAVORITE I still liked it but didn't love it and I HOPE it doesn't show in this chapter, I hope you all like it and here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Isaac came running through the door his face as white as a ghost as he saw his sister lying on the floor wood from the banister surrounded her. "What happened?" he asked nervously sliding over to her as she continued to struggle to breathe. "Rachel, what..." Isaac pressed his hand to her side gently and she screamed in pain as he quickly pulled his hand back.

"Deucalion," she gasped grabbing her side. Her body was healing too slow for her and she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

"I'll kill him," he growled picking her up, but he struggled and Rachel could tell.

"What's wrong?" she whimpered grabbing his shirt trying not to scream anymore.

"I'm fine," he grit his teeth as he helped Rachel to her room. He rested her in bed and she gasped in shock at the cut in her brothers side. "I'm fine, Rachel," he growled before walking back to the door. Before leaving her room he turned and faced her and saw how she fell asleep allowing her body to heal, he prayed she wouldn't be in anymore pain and quickly left her.

The next morning she sat up her body still hurt but the bones were all normal once more, she stood up slowly struggling to stand for a little. Walking into the shower she let the ice cold water run through her body and she gasped at the temperature. She changed and followed her brother out to the car, both were silent about their battle scars, Isaac sat quietly driving to the school anger permeated from him. "We can skip the meet if you want to," Rachel spoke up as they neared the campus.

"Do you want to skip it? I don't mind if you don't."

"I'll be fine, just a few broken bones," she whispered looking at the bus. Stiles making eye contact as they pulled up. She pulled herself out and stretched a little, her body ached with every step.

"How do you feel?" Stiles asked as she climbed onto the bus.

"Fine," she grunted quickly grabbing her side. "I'm fine," she sighed looking away from him as she took the seat next to Scott.

"I was..." She looked at Stiles with a serious face and stood up squinting her eyes as she sat on the seat across the aisle. "Did I do something?"

"No, Stiles, you didn't," she sighed resting her head on the backrest in front of her.

"What happened to you?" Scott asked weakly looking in her direction.

"Leave me alone, right now," she pointed as Stiles noticed her grabbing her side again.

"Rachel...what..." before he could finish his sentence she stood up quickly her face expressing the pain and she started to move up. "Ok, I'll stop asking questions," Stiles pleaded for her return. She rolled her eyes and took her seat again as the bus started up. The entire cross country team sat and listened to coach go on about he wanted them to try there hardest especially if there hardest will get them in the front of the pack. Rachel rolled her eyes as she rested her head on the window.

"Where were you last night?" Scott asked over Stiles grabbing his side.

"None of your business," she hissed looking out the window trying not to think of her 'accident'. Scott looked at her shocked of how threatening she sounded and sat back down.

"How bad is it?" Stiles whispered Rachel taking a glance over at the two boys. Scott lifted his shirt and revealed an open wound in his side.

"Oh my God what happened?" she asked sitting up as Stiles looked at her.

"How don't you know?" Stiles asked.

"What do you mean? What happened?" she pleaded as Scott looked at her. "And why aren't you healing?"

"It is going to take longer because it was done by an alpha," he groaned. "Take my mind off it keep going with the words." Rachel didn't want to think of upcoming SAT's and sat back down ignoring Stiles speaking.

"Druid," he said aloud as she looked at him funny.

"Not now," Scott snapped.

"A druid as in celtic..." Stiles nodded with a smirk, she had no reason why he was talking about this.

"We have to talk about it sooner or later," Stiles turned to Scott who insisted to remain silent. Rachel looked around the bus at her brother and Boyd and noticed they were acting weird as well as Ethan.

"Hey what's up with psycho twin number one?" Rachel leaned over to Stiles who just shrugged and asked Scott.

"He looks like he is panicking over something," Stiles replied when Scott wouldn't give him a well enough answer. Rachel soon could smell the blood coming from Scott's wound, it wasn't healing at all. Rachel felt a nervous feeling as the bus started to stop.

"Switch with me," she told Stiles who looked at like she was nuts.

"No, why would I switch?" Rachel's eyes glowed blue and he stood up and took the seat where she once sat.

"What is going on?" she whispered almost inaudible. Scott remained silent and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine if you won't tell me, you'll listen. Deucalion visited me last night trying to kill me, because his pack failed previously. I want to know what the hell he wants, thats why if you don't get me answers I will," she whispered standing up. Scott grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"You try and get answers you will end up dead for sure," he growled as she looked at him.

"Very well, get me answers then," she hissed standing up letting Stiles take his seat again. After a while of sitting in traffic Scott seemed to prevent an attack from Boyd to Ethan, Stiles seemed to text Danny and find out why Ethan looked so nervous, and Rachel sat as an innocent bystander for once. The only thing that was going well was Scott he was getting worse by the second.

"Call Allison," Rachel leaned over the aisle as Scott looked at her.

"She is all the way in Beacon Hills and besides how can she do anything?" Scott looked at her.

"Actually she and Lydia have been following us for the past couple of hours," Stiles answered as the three of them turned and looked at Allison's car a few cars back. Stiles was the one to make the call and Allison told them to get them to pull over into the rest stop. Stiles got up and walked over to coach and every time he tried speaking Coach Finstock just blew the whistle in his face.

"Sit down Stilinski," he reprimanded as Stiles sighed and walked back to his seat, look lively people, Come on Jared if you vomit, I swear on everything Holy I will vomit right back and make sure to get it on you and it will not be pretty," Coach groaned as Jared continued to try and hold his stomach down. "Ms. Lahey, stay alive, we don't want you getting sick either, you two Mr. McCall? Come on people," Coach shouted as Stiles smirked at Rachel.

"What?" she whispered looking at him funny.

"Fake it," he whispered back as she looked at him funny.

"Fake what?"

"You know...that time of the month." Her mouth dropped and the frustration ran in her mind.

"How dare you!" she gasped trying to stifle a laugh, even though Stiles had just insulted her she still found him adorable. "I'm not faking a period even if it is to get help for Scott. No offense," she leaned forward as Scott smirked.

"None taken," he laughed groaning in pain.

"There is another solution..." she smiled looking at Jared as Stiles' brows raised in excitement. He got up and sat next to the motion sickened boy. "I hope he doesn't get spewed on." Scott laughed and watched as Stiles began talking to Jared and it only took a few minutes until he was releasing the contents of his stomach, smelling the entire bus causing everyone to freak, running for their lives as they got off the bus at the rest stop. Coach screamed something at Jared as Rachel, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison rushed Scott into the men's bathroom.

"I'm going to keep watch," Rachel spoke up not wanting to see her friend and pack leader so badly hurt.

"That's a brilliant idea," Allison said as Rachel took one more glance at Scott before rushing out of the bathroom. Everyone hung out around the bus waiting for it to be cleaned. Lydia and Stiles came out and looked at Rachel.

"Making sure the bus doesn't leave," Lydia rolled her eyes as Stiles followed after her. After about ten minutes the bus driver was starting up the bus and Allison and Scott hand't come out yet. She ran back in and looked at Allison just stitching him up.

"Don't mean to rush you but they are starting the bus."

"Almost done, stall them," Allison replied as Rachel nodded and ran back outside.

"We really need to stall them. I don't know how but we need to find a way," Rachel said to Lydia and Stiles who just stood confused and nervous. She ran over to her brother. "I need your help," she begged him and he began examining her body. "I'm fine, it's Scott, we need to stall the bus, Allison isn't finished stitching him up," she said nervously as he looked around. Ethan walked over and brushed past her giving her a light shove. "Watch it," she growled as he stopped and looked at her.

"Little miss persistent, how are you still alive," he laughed in her face while Isaac stood next to her. Rachel nervous he would attack grabbed his wrist to try and hold him back. "You must be alpha material, surviving the wolfsbane and a fall from a second floor balcony, too bad I wasn't there to see it," he laughed still as Rachel felt like punching him. "Wait, sorry I take back the whole alpha material, you'd never kill your own 'friends' as you call them. Your a coward," he poked her and she let go of Isaac stepping closer Isaac grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. "You can't even get out of another betas grip, how you survived the wolfsbane is beyond me."

"He's not worth it," Isaac whispered in his sisters ear. She pulled herself from Isaac and began walking away until she heard a fist slamming flesh. She turned and stared at her brother in complete shock as he began punching Ethan in the face.

"Well there's the stalling," she sighed covering her face slightly upset that she wasn't the one punching Ethan's face in.


	12. Haunted Motel Down the Street

**Ok, yes I know another short chapter but this one I have reason for this being so short that I really liked this episode I didn't want to rush any of it by putting too much goodies in one chapter so here is the next chapter. enjoy, read, and please review. **

* * *

As the bus pulled up to an old creepy looking motel a chill went up Rachel's spine. "You ok?" Scott leaned over looking at Rachel who stared at the motel.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she whispered as they got off the bus. "Is it me or does this place just feel..."

"Creepy," Lydia finished Rachel's sentence as both girls looked at each other.

"Alright, pick your roommates and get ready we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Coach yelled holding out a handful of room keys. Rachel took a key and walked toward the motel thinking Lydia and Allison grabbed the same key. Rachel opened 513 and walked in immediately laying down on the bed yawning, she sat up when the door opened and stared awkwardly at Scott and Stiles.

"Hi," she said awkwardly before grabbing her bag. "I thought Lydia and Allison..."

"You can stay," Scott laughed as she looked at him funny.

"No, Coach will..."

"Coach won't care, he never does" Stiles laughed throwing his bag on the bed she laid on.

"I'm...going to take a shower then," she said nervously just as a knock came from the door. Rachel opened and stared at Lydia.

"There you are," she sighed laughing and Lydia grabbed the girl's hand. "We'll be back," she said to the boys as she walked down the hall.

"Lydia what's wrong, I was going to shower and go to bed," Rachel laughed as Lydia brought her into her and Allison's room. "What?" she laughed. Lydia had looked like she saw a ghost as Rachel put her phone on the end table.

"In the front office, there's a number on the wall," Allison said as Lydia looked like she was zoning out.

"So what," Rachel laughed leaning against the dresser with the TV on it.

"Well the number represents how many suicides have happened in this hotel," Allison continued as Rachel furrowed her brows.

"Who takes pride in how many people die in their hotel," Rachel said disgusted.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" Allison asked finally noticing she was acting weird. Lydia softly screamed and both Rachel and Allison ran over to her.

"What happened?" Rachel grabbed Lydia who turned and looked at her two friends.

"The couple in the other room just shot each other."

"What? Are you sure?" Allison asked.

"Of course I'm sure, I just heard it." Lydia quickly walked for the door and trailed against the wall until she came to the door of the neighboring room while Rachel and Allison followed her.

"Lydia, you are probably really tired and your mind is playing games with you," Rachel said.

"I know what I heard Rachel," Lydia snapped opening the door. The three girls walked into a pitch black room and Lydia nervously turned a light on, the entire room was in plastic and looked like it was being renovated.

"See," Rachel sighed as Lydia shook her head.

"I know what I heard," Lydia repeated trying to not sound crazy to herself. Rachel could hear her phone ringing in the other room and she walked back to Lydia and Allison's room. She answered the phone but the other end was silent and Rachel hung up.

"Stand up straight, Rachel Mary Lahey," a man demanded from behind her. Rachel looked up and saw the reflection of her father in the mirror. "Look at me when I'm talking to you," he sighed as she continued to look at his reflection. Her dad began loosing his belt and she dug her nails into the dresser knowing what was coming. "I will not tell you again, fix your posture," he barked she jumped and took a step away from the mirror her knee brushed against the radiator and she jumped gasping in pain from the small burn. She looked around the room and noticed she was alone. She looked at her phone and saw she had a missed call from a number she never heard of.

Rachel left the room and without saying a word to Allison or Lydia, Rachel returned to her room. A light sweat broke out and she took a seat on one of the beds. "You ok?" Stiles asked as she stared at her feet almost too scared to say anything. "Rachel?" he rested his hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"I think this place is haunted," she whispered looking at Stiles before quickly hugging him, something she wouldn't think of doing since the breakup.

"What do you mean?" he whispered in her ear as she squeezed him harder. He wrapped his arms around her and tried calming her down. When she finally let him go, Stiles rested her on the bed and walked into the bathroom. Rachel stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"Hello?" Scott asked she sat up and looked at him, he was on the phone with someone. He hardly said anything and he walked to the window staring out looking with a strange twisted face.

"Scott?" Rachel sat up, but he didn't answer her. He seemed to jump at something he didn't like and Stiles walked over talking about some problem in the bathroom. He burned himself on the radiator and seemed to snap out of it the same way she did. She stood up and stared at Scott, wanting to say something but she kept her mouth shut. "Can we at least try and go to sleep," she sighed wanting to sleep, hoping her mind would settle down with the messed up visions. She laid on her bed starring at the ceiling nervousness ran in her stomach and she sat up. "I don't like it here," she sighed as both boys looked at her. She got up and made her way for the door.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked as she smiled at both boys.

"Out, I need a breather," she answered walking out the door letting it close behind her. She walked outside and looked around, the motel seemed darker and Rachel sighed her breathing becoming a little heavier. She walked down the stairs and into the main office. Hitting the bell a few times she sighed when no one showed up, starring up she saw the number Lydia was talking about. "Two Hundred and one, God, this place is sick," she sighed turning as Lydia and Allison walked in.

"I thought you were going to bed?" Lydia sighed.

"I can't sleep, Scott and Stiles keeping me up," Rachel rolled her eyes laughing as Lydia nodded. "That's really disturbing," Rachel pointed to the number on the wall as Lydia nodded.

"Wait, I thought you said it said a hundred and ninety eight?" Allison asked as Lydia looked at the larger number.

"It did, how can it have changed in the last hour? Did three more people die while we were here?" Lydia asked nervous and grossed out.

"Unless," Rachel spoke up.

"Their are going to be three more suicides tonight," Allison gasped looking at Rachel. The three girls quickly ran back to Rachel's room and knocked on the door ready to explain what kind of night they were having.

"What?" Stiles asked. "Forget your key?" Rachel shook her head as she pushed him back and Lydia and Allison came in too.

"I told you I didn't like this place," she pointed to Stiles who laughed at her. Everyone sat down and Lydia began explaining everything that was happening to her. Lydia reached opened a dresser and pulled the Holy Bible out while she explained everything to Stiles. Looking carefully at the book Stiles took it from her and pulled a newspaper article out.

"What's that?" Rachel asked as they stepped closer to the article that rested on the bed. Stiles soon shook the Bible gently as more and more newspaper articles fell on the bed.

"Maybe all the Bibles in the motel have articles with what deaths happened in each room," Stiles said slowly.

"We have to find Scott, Boyd, and Isaac, we need to get out of here," Allison demanded nervously as everyone nodded in agreement.


	13. Danger from Within

**Ok, firstly, I wanted to post this before tomorrow's episode and mission complete, secondly ****this is most defiantly one if not my favorite chapter in this entire story, I hope you love it as much as I do. Thank you everyone who added this to their favorites, alerted, and especially reviewed, keep on reading. Thanks everyone and please review! So excited about this chapter even though I wrote it. **

* * *

The four of them left the room and Lydia walked to the door of the renovated room and turned the nob. "It's locked," she said confused as Allison and Rachel looked at her funny.

"Are you sure it was this room?" Stiles asked as the three looked at him funny.

"No, because there are so many rooms being renovated," Rachel answered sarcastically as Stiles looked at her trying not laugh.

"Maybe they locked it to prevent any of us from going in..." Stiles stopped talking when they heard a buzz saw start up.

"I wanna go home," Rachel whispered nervously as Stiles busted the door down, Ethan stood before them the buzz saw above his head. "What are you doing," she shouted as Ethan screamed lowering the fast moving blade to his stomach.

"Oh my God," Allison screamed as everyone ran toward him. Stiles was the first to get to him trying to pull the moving buzz saw from Ethan's grip. The saw fell to the ground as Allison pulled the plug from the wall and Stiles fell Rachel grabbed his shirt as he hung in front of the motionless blade.

"Have you lost your mind?" Rachel looked at Ethan, true she hated the guy but it wasn't strong enough to let him kill himself. He seemed to ignore her as he readied his claws while both girls held him back. The three stumbled and his arm brushed against the hot renovation light burning his skin forcing him to wake from his trance.

"What are you doing?" he barked looking at Rachel who held his arm.

"Saving your ass," she said bitterly letting him go. "Maybe I shouldn't of," she hissed and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Stiles chased after her. "We need to find everyone and get out of here."

"I'm going to bed, There is no way of leaving till morning, so I'm going to get some sleep," she said nervously. "I'm just going to the room Stiles, I'll be fine," she smiled at him as he took her hand. Shaking her head pulling herself from the thoughts she was thinking she pulled her hand away and looked at him differently, there was no hate or hurt in her eyes anymore, but she still didn't feel the trust. She turned and went back to the room closing the door she sighed and rested her head on the door taking as many deep breaths as possible.

"No such things as ghosts, no such thing as ghosts," a little girl's voice echoed in the room, Rachel's eyes opened and she stared at the door her breathing becoming heavier. "No such things as ghosts," the little girl continued. "No such things as ghosts." Rachel recognized the voice but she didn't want to believe it. Slowly turning she stared at a little girl no older then five sitting in the corner, her hands began to shake as she knew instantly who it was.

"Rachel," she whispered as the little girl looked up.

"No such thing as Ghosts!" young Rachel screamed as Rachel closed her eyes. When she opened them again the little girl was gone.

"Rachel," a woman's voice echoed through the room. Rachel stood up and turned around staring at a woman laying on the bed. Her skin was white as snow, her arms and legs were cut up and she looked in serious pain.

"Mommy," Rachel teared up covering her mouth at the woman on her bed. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"Ignore me," the woman laughed grabbing her daughters hand. "Why are you so alone?"

"I'm not alone," Rachel said confused at her mother's words, Rachel grabbed the phone next to the nightstand ready to call her an ambulance.

"Rachel, stop," her mom demanded grabbing her daughter's wrist knowing no paramedic could save her. "Listen to me," she groaned. "You are alone you always have been, Scott never cared about anyone but himself, and Stiles he just wants one thing out of you then throw you away the very next day."

"Your wrong," Rachel whispered teary eyed.

"No, Rachel I'm right, and until you realize Keith is the one for you the sooner you'll be happier, You always loved Keith I've seen it in your eyes, the way you smile at him, you just don't know it yet, sweetie, but Keith...he's the only one that cares about you, I don't know why but you push everyone away."

"What are you talking about?" she snapped standing up. "I don't like Keith, he's just my friend."

"Please Rachel," her mother laughed. "You told me yourself you never had a friend. You came home crying every day because you had no friends. Even when you were little Stiles and Scott poked fun at you," her mother continued to laugh.

"I knew they were joking," Rachel sighed.

"RACHEL!" her mother yelled as she looked up. "Listen! Open your eyes! You have no one when I'm gone, you are alone, can't you understand that? You have no friends, no love, you have NO ONE!"

"I have Isaac," Rachel screamed.

"Isaac, Isaac can't even take care of himself."

"That's a lie."

"Don't you dare call your mother a liar."

"I just did. You are wrong!" She screamed closing her eyes. When her eyes opened again she found herself alone, her bed was empty and the room was silent, Rachel slowly made her way to her purse and sat on the bed. "Alone," she whispered tears stuck in her throat. "Alone," she repeated pulling a pair of silver sizers from the bag. "Alone," she said softer as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Rachel! Open the door," Isaac shouted on the other side slamming on her room door.

"Get out of the way!" Stiles yelled trying to put the key in. They opened the door and stared at Rachel as she continued to whisper to herself starring at the sizers. She placed the tip to her stomach. Isaac ran over and pulled the sizers from her hand she stared at him blankly and clouded.

"Alone," she cried.

"Don't be mad at me," Stiles whispered walking closer to her with the flare. He pressed the flame to her shoulder and she screamed out quickly pushing the flare away.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she screamed at Stiles as everyone sighed. She looked around and immediately hugged her brother.

"Your not alone," he whispered in her ear as she tightened her grip.

"Come on, we got to find Scott," Lydia demanded as everyone walked out the door.

"Go watch Boyd," Stiles demanded Isaac who nodded and ran down the hall.

"Stiles wait," Rachel whispered grabbing his hand pulling him toward her. She stared at him thinking too much. Moving closer to him her hands traveled down his cheeks and he smiled as her hands reached his shoulder she leaned in and rested her head in his neck. Inside he was cursing but tried to hold the emotions in.

"Come on," Allison shouted breaking the hug. Rachel ran down the hall followed by a bummed out Stiles.

"Over here," Lydia shouted seeing Scott standing by the bus.

"All we have to do is burn him and he'll snap out?" Rachel asked as Stiles nodded and the four stood before Scott who was dripping wet.

"Oh my God," Rachel whispered covering her mouth as she could smell the gasoline. Panic was flooding her thoughts she barely heard anything as she tried coming up with a plan to prevent Scott from dropping the flare that was in his hand.

"Scott," she whispered pleading him but he still looked upset.

"Scott, your wrong," Stiles spoke up as everyone looked at him. "Scott, your my best friend, my brother...and...and if you do this, then...I'm going with you," he added.

"Stiles," Rachel screamed feeling heartbroken thinking she could lose both her best friends in a matter of seconds. Lydia grabbed Rachel's arm hoping to prevent her from doing something stupid. Stiles pulled the flare from Scott's hand and threw it to dry land as everyone sighed in relief.

"Look out!" Lydia shouted as the girls jumped on Scott and Stiles just as the flare hit the trail of gasoline causing a massive fireball to form. When everything calmed down and seized to exist they all stood and looked around, Rachel hugged Scott.

"Ok, I'm not gonna try sleeping there again, all in favor of the bus?" Rachel spoke up as everyone raised their hand.

"You go shower," Allison demanded Scott and Stiles followed after him.

"I'll get my brother and Boyd, meet here in ten," Rachel said as Lydia opened the bus and climbed on. When everyone was back on the bus they scattered through the bus Lydia and Allison slept together while Rachel was between Scott and Stiles.

In the morning Coach was the first on the bus. "There you are!" he shouted as everyone sat up abruptly woken. "Incase you all missed the announcement we're going home, meets been cancelled," he shouted.

"Of course it has," Rachel whispered as she and Stiles stood up.

"What's that Miss Lahey?"

"Nothing Coach," she rolled her eyes and sat behind Lydia and Allison Stiles taking the seat next to her. Lydia talked coach into giving her the whistle and she examined it.

"Why do you have coach's whistle?" Rachel asked standing up. Lydia didn't answer instead she covered the whole at the top and blew the whistle. Particles of wolfsbane rested on her hand.

"So that's how it happened," Scott said shocked.

"You mean that's what was messing with us last night?" Rachel looked around the group. Stiles grabbed the whistle from Lydia's hand and leaning over Rachel threw it out the window.

"Stilinski!" Coach shouted running over trying to stop him. "You are buying me a new whistle when we get back home!" he yelled as Rachel tried to prevent a loud laugh from coming out.

"Sure thing Coach," Stiles answered as the bus pulled out of the haunted motel.

"I'm glad I have you," Rachel whispered leaning over resting her head on Stiles' chest. Her eyes shut and he rubbed her head as she fell asleep.

"I'm more glad I have you," he whispered looking forward, Rachel was fast asleep not catching a word he said to her. As the bus drove back to Beacon Hills Rachel kept sleeping on Stiles who continued to brush her hair with his hand.


	14. Mistakes and Lines Crossed

**There's not much to say except I'm sorry, I really have no excuse why I'm posting this chapter so late but anyway here it is. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

As they got off the bus Rachel followed Isaac back to the car, but she paused leaning on the door. "You ok?" Isaac paused staring at her.

"I'm fine," she scoffed as he raised his hands in defense.

"Alright, alright," he laughed climbing in Rachel did the same and looked out her window as Scott and Stiles slowly moved their way toward Stiles jeep. Isaac had brought her home and the rest of the day went on a slow pace. As night approached Isaac seemed more restless and Rachel remained silent. Isaac's phone rang and he nearly pounced. "Hello?" Isaac seemed nervous to whoever he was talking to.

"Ok, we'll be over shortly," he answered as Rachel sat up on the couch and looked at her brother funny.

"We'll be over where shortly?" she asked as he hung up.

"Where are we going to be over soon?"

"Scott's house," Isaac answered walking into the kitchen. "Two doctors have been taken Stiles and Scott linked them as healers."

"Great this maniac is still at large," she rolled her eyes.

"There were two more sacri-" Rachel stopped him and walked over to her brother covering his mouth.

"Go, I'll join you two soon, Scott's house?" she asked as Isaac nodded.

"Why aren't you..."

"Isaac, I still have some things to do, you wouldn't understand it," she sighed as he nodded and left the house locking the front door behind him. Rachel ran up the stairs and turned the computer on quickly hitting the call button on her phone, but when Stiles didn't answer she called someone else.

"Hello?" Keith asked as she stared at her computer reading. "Hello?" he asked a little louder.

"Sorry, hi, can you come over?" she said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Yeah, no problem, I'll be there in a few," he answered before hanging up, Rachel went back to her research finding nothing of use of what was happening in Beacon Hills. The doorbell rang and she ran down the stairs letting Keith in. She hugged him and sneezed her eyes watering up.

"What are you wearing?" she asked rubbing her eyes as he sniffed himself.

"Cologne," he laughed as she brought him up to her room spraying her perfume on him to mask the smell. "What? You don't like it?"

"I can't stand it," she laughed sitting back at the computer.

"Why did you invite me over anyway?"

"I thought you could be of use, your dad's a doctor right?"

"Yeah, so what?" he asked pulling a chair next to her.

"Well these murders happening around Beacon Hills, they are all linked," she said trying not to give too much information to him.

"Two doctors have been taken tonight, what if your dad was the third?"

"I think my dad can take care of himself," Keith chuckled turning her chair towards him.

"Keith, this isn't funny, your dad can be in complete and utter danger," she whispered staring into his eyes. A light fever rose to her face causing her body to break out into a sweat.

"My dad is always in danger," Keith whispered as Rachel stood up and took his hands. He stood up and looked at her for a moment before grabbing the back of her head and pulled her into his lips. Their was no fighting back from her something she usually did it's almost as if she was accepting what was happening. A soft growl came from her and Keith pulled back looking at her strangely, but before he could ask another question she was already pulling his shirt off. She numbed her mind and conscience as she pushed Keith on the bed sitting on his lap as she kissed him harder. Keith kissed her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt.

"Your dad, he could be a target," she finally said her mind slowly returning.

"Who cares," Keith spoke pulling himself away from her laying on her bed. Turning the night stand light off she climbed toward him kissing his chest and neck. The moon was only half full as the light shined through the window of her room.

* * *

The next morning she woke a smile wide across her face as she looked at the dark haired boy next to her. "Good morning Stiles," she whispered pulling herself closer to him resting her head on his back.

"Stiles?" Keith asked turning his head in her direction.

"Oh my God," she gasped jumping out of bed pulling her sheets off with her covering herself up. "Oh my God," she screamed averting her eyes from Keith who stood up. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck. "Get away from me," she blurted pushing him back. "Stop it," she snapped shoving him again. Frightened she ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"I can..."

"Go home...please," she blurted covering her face. Keith stood on the other side of the door leaning against it he sighed and patted the door before gathering all his articles of clothing he moved toward the door and whispered a 'goodbye' before leaving. Rachel turned her shower on and waited for the cold water to run warm. She looked back at herself in the mirror a small immature smile appeared on her face as some moments of last night reappeared in her head. "No," she whispered to herself realizing how wrong she was. "We are not going to go through last year all over again," she sighed stepping into the shower the water wasn't completely warm yet and sent goosebumps up her arms. "I can't throw my life away because of one stupid mistake last night," she added as she began to clean herself.

When she finished dressing and packing for school Rachel grabbed her bike from the garage and began riding to school. When she reached the campus she found Isaac sitting on the hood of his car. "What happened to I'll be there soon?" he asked crossing his arms as she smiled.

"I got carried away with homework and research," she smiled as he squinted her heart had skipped a beat.

"What happened last night?" he questioned her following her into the school.

"I don't want to talk about it," she answered walking to her locker.

"Rachel what happened last night?"

"I said I don't want to talk about," she replied her attitude less bubbly then she had started when she first saw him. She pulled her books out and replaced the ones she didn't need.

"Don't make me ask again, Rachel," Isaac sighed slightly impatient with her.

"I don't want to talk about it!" she screamed slamming the locker door bending the metal a little. She looked around the crowd that was forming. "I'm going to class," she sighed as Isaac followed her, mainly since they shared the same first class together.

"Hey, I have a plan to protect Derek," Boyd said catching up to Rachel and Isaac.

"What, it's not something that's gonna get us killed is it?" she squinted at him as he laughed.

"If it goes right then no, wait you want to help?" Boyd looked at her slightly impressed as well her brother.

"Yeah, I actually do," she smiled as Boyd nodded. "Ok, meet me at Derek's in an hour," he pointed to both of them before running off.

"Pick me up at the house?" she asked as Isaac looked at her funny. "I'm skipping no teacher has seen me yet, I'll just write a sick note later, I'll meet you at home, I can't leave my bike here," she sighed as Isaac nodded and Rachel ran to her bike dodging incoming students.

"Where are you going?" someone asked as she took a breath. She turned and found Stiles standing behind her.

"Don't scare me like that," she bit her lip looking around. "I'm going home if you must know."

"Why?"

"I don't feel good," she shrugged sitting on her bike as Stiles nodded and stepped closer to her.

"I'll call you later?"

"I'd like that," she smiled before driving away back to her house where she waited for Isaac who came a short time after her. Boyd sat in the front causing her to sit in the back.

"So what's this plan?"

"Flood the apartment and electrocute anyone who walks in it."

"Oh that's REAL smart," she said sarcastically.

"Hey we can drop you off at school," Isaac smiled looking at her through his rear view mirror as she smiled back.

"I'm sorry, it could work, we just have to be on high grounds," she smiled as Boyd nodded knowing that already. They walked into the apartment building and took the elevator to the pent house. "Nice place you have here," Rachel smirked looking around the apartment.

"What are you three doing here?" Derek asked annoyed, "shouldn't you be in School?"

"Well we got out on account of being sick," Isaac answered. "Boyd has a stomach thing while I have a migraine."

"What about her?" Derek pointed at Rachel who smiled back.

"I'm just skipping," she sat on a desk as Boyd and Isaac began talking to Derek about the plan Boyd came up with. Rachel wondered around staring at the massive room Derek had rented out, she liked it, she thought it fit better then living in the woods in a burned down building. "Will it work?" she asked Derek thinking the boys plan was idiotic.

"We have nothing else to work with," Derek answered as Rachel rolled her eyes and walked into the hallway finding a fire hose she dragged it in and threw it on the ground as the water flowed into the room.

"Sorry," she apologized feeling weird filling a nice apartment with water. It took them a few hours to fill the entire room mid shin deep but they did it.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Boyd asked as Isaac and Rachel stood on a ledge while Derek stood on the ledge behind them and Boyd another. Boyd threw an electrical wire which sparked the second it hit the water.

"Now we wait," she sighed sitting down as everyone looked at her. "What? I'm not standing for hours on end," she smirked closing her eyes leaning on the pillar as her brother sat next to her.


	15. True Potential

**Ok, so this is another short chapter but totally worth the length, I think you'll be shocked and surprised and I hope you guys love it so here it is. Only a few days four to be exact till the next chapter. Here's to monday Cheers!**

* * *

"So how long do we have to wait?" Rachel sighed looking at her phone seeing three hours had passed.

"As long as it takes," Boyd answered as everyone looked at her like it was common sense.

"Ok, what happens if they never show up, how do we get out of here?"

"Shut up," Boyd responded as she squinted at him.

"Well excuse me for..."

"Hey," Isaac interrupted his sister standing up. "Derek? The flashing light means an in coming threat...what does it mean when the light is off," Isaac asked as Rachel looked at the light that was just as her brother said.

"The main line has been cut," Derek sighed standing up.

"You mean the power..." Before Rachel could finish her sentence the lights had gone out. "Great plan Boyd," she sighed as they all stood up. Derek was the first to step into the water followed by Isaac, Boyd, and Rachel. They stood behind Derek and Rachel reached out taking her brothers hand.

"No," he whispered as she looked at him nervously. "Not today," he smiled trying to cheer her up. She turned to Boyd he looked solid like a rock but she could hear the nervousness in his heart. The doors opened and in walked one of the alphas, one Rachel only had a glimpse of once. The only female of the group.

"Come on Derek, always surrounding yourself with teenagers, why don't we settle this one on one," she smirked as the small group of four stood their grounds. "Ok, how about now?" she snapped as Ethan and Aidan brought Ms. Blake in. Derek nodded his head as Isaac and Boyd walked away.

"This is suicide," Rachel whispered in Derek's ear.

"Go," he hissed as she backed away standing in the corner. Rachel stared at Ms. Blake she knew they would kill her no matter the out come of the fight, looking around the room ignoring the two alphas fighting she tried thinking of an escape. For her, her brother, and Ms. Blake. She only then noticed the battle raging when Derek was thrown to her feet. She bent down reaching out for him as he waved his hand to tell her to back off. She felt useless, never in her life except for right now she felt completely useless. But something didn't feel right as if she could sense something bad was coming. She looked to her brother he knew something was coming too. Isaac made the first move running for high ground sliding on the steps landing next to Ms. Blake. Rachel looked at the water and then her brother.

"Isaac," she whimpered before the electricity pulsed through her body causing her to fly across the room hitting the wall she fell to the floor. She groaned in pain as she sat up leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath, Boyd laid in the water in front of her with what strength she had left she crawled over to him pulling his head from the water. "It's ok," she managed to say as he shook in her hands. One of the alphas made their way to Rachel and Boyd and pulled him from her lap. She tried to fight back but was too weak instead she watched like everyone else as the twins retracted Derek's claws and slammed them into Boyd. Everyone watched in horror as the three members of the pack left.

Isaac ran to his sister and helped her up. "Are you..."

"I'm fine," she groaned leaning against a desk to hold herself up. Cora ran into the room and stopped starring at Boyd who laid lifeless in the water. "I want to go home," she whispered as Isaac stood frozen not wanting to go anywhere. When she had the strength left in her legs she stood up and stumbled past her brother knowing he wasn't leaving any time soon.

"Where are you going?" Isaac called finally noticing her as everyone looked up. The shock now settled in her body Boyd was dead and even though she barely knew him it still hurt her.

"I don't know," Rachel answered leaving the apartment. She walked into the woods a place she knew was never a good place to be at night, especially now with the rival pack around. The moonlight shown through the trees the smell of fresh forest infiltrated her nostrils and she knelt down in the dirt weeping. True Boyd was no friend of hers but she felt the need to protect him, she felt the need to live between both packs.

"Rachel?" a familiar voice echoed in the woods, she stood up nervously looking around. "Rachel?" the voice echoed out again. "Don't cry I'm here." A smile appeared on her face.

"Stiles, where are you?" she called out looking around the woods. "Stiles!" she shouted running in the direction she heard him call. "Stiles, where are you?" she shouted again slamming into someone falling to the ground.

"Oh thank God, Rachel," he said helping her up.

"Keith?" she gasped pushing him back.

"What? You want to be lost out here forever?" he laughed taking her hand but she quickly pulled away.

"What happened last night, was a big no, no," she demanded wanting her space, "we can never do that again. In fact I don't want to see you for a few days," she said insisting him to leave.

"I read you loud and clear but can I at least drive you home?"

"No, I will walk," she snapped as he sighed and turned around.

"Before I go," he snapped turning around pointing at her. "you were the one who came onto me," he shouted before turning around again.

"Excuse me!" she shouted causing him to stop and she marched over to him. "Last I checked you were the one who pulled my chair into yours."

"But who laid the first kiss?" Keith smirked as she slapped him, her nail skimmed his face causing it the bleed a little.

"How dare you," she squinted, if looks could kill. Keith looked back at her, the cut she made was gone and she looked at him carefully.

"Can you get this over with?" a woman's voice echoed out.

"Way to go." Ethan and Aidan walked out.

"Shut up Kali," Keith snapped as the woman walked out.

"What is going on here," Rachel snapped not putting the simple math together.

"Isn't it obvious," Aidan laughed as Rachel turned to face him.

"Wow, you are pretty stupid," Kali laughed as Rachel turned back around her arms wrapped around Keith who now had red eyes.

"Your one of them?" she snapped as Keith smirked his wicked smile.

"Ok, then she isn't as dumb as we thought," Kali added.

"No hard feelings?" Keith smiled as Rachel extended her claws charging him. Ethan and Aidan caught her and pulled her back.

"Let me go," she growled as she tried biting the hands that held her.

"You said nothing about her being flexible," Aidan complained as Ethan grabbed her neck. His claws pressed against her jugular. Keith stepped forward after Kali let him go and got in Rachel's face.

"I can't believe I trusted you," she growled as he smiled.

"I know, that makes two of us," he laughed kissing her forehead as she tried to attack him. "Calm down, calm down," he smiled as the woods became silent. "You know, after I failed I thought Deucalion would of cleaned up my mess, but you recovering from let alone the wolfsbane was impressive."

"What is so special about me?" she hissed with a small whimper as Ethan and Aidan tightened their grip on her wrists.

"You really don't know?" he laughed as Kali joined in.

"Your kidding me right?" Kali walked over as Rachel tried to look away. "She really doesn't know? Oh this is too good," Kali laughed as Rachel looked at her. "Honey, you are the link between the packs. Once the link is destroyed both packs become a rival and then Deucalion can take control more quickly."

"What link?" Rachel snapped.

"Your the link," Keith snapped. "You are what connects your alpha with Derek," he added as she looked at him. The blood pumped in her veins she was holding off as long as it took before she had enough strength to take at least one alpha with her.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Rachel laughed as Keith looked at Kali.

"Oh just rip her throat out already," Kali sighed as Ethan began pressing his claws into her neck.

"Spill any of her blood and you'll have me to deal with!" Isaac appeared as everyone looked at him, Rachel smiled a little more.

"You and what army?" Kali laughed turning back to Ethan nodding. Behind Isaac the high beams of a jeep illuminated the woods blinding everyone, Ethan and Aidan released Rachel and she scurried to her brother's side.

* * *

**Please leave a review they always help me. :)**


	16. The Links of the Old

**Well as I guessed last night's episode was A fantastic and B an entire flashback episode which works perfectly for this chapter as you will soon fined out, so here it is, I hope you like it. **

* * *

Isaac and Rachel got into Stiles jeep, Stiles hit the gas and pulled out of the woods. "Are you nuts?" Isaac reprimanded her as she sat in between then ignoring him. "You could of killed yourself, do you..."

"Isaac, shut up!" she shouted as he looked at her funny. Stiles remained silent to be sure not to get on her bad side and pulled up to her house. Isaac climbed out and reached for his sister.

"Rachel wait," Stiles whispered.

"Not now," she answered taking her brothers hand who pulled her from the car. She walked into the house and went straight to her room. She sat on her bed a thousand thoughts running through her head. A knock came from her door. "If you are here to chastise me then go away," she shouted as Isaac opened the door and sat next to her.

"It's almost midnight," he said softly as she looked at the clock.

"So what? I don't care about that," she sighed walking to the window.

"Rachel come on, you do care a little."

"Isaac, how can we celebrate with a mood like this? Boyd died, I find out that one of my friends is...is one of them. I can't celebrate. I won't celebrate," she whispered looking out the window her eyes glowing blue.

"Fine, if you really don't want to celebrate then at least watch this," he sighed as she turned around.

"What is that?" she stepped closer to the VHS on the bed. Isaac held it up and handed it to Rachel.

"I don't know, but I found it in the basement," he said before handing it to Rachel. In red marker it read 'Rachel's 17 birthday'. "I'll be in the other room," he said nervously before leaving her alone. She slowly put the tape in the player and turned her TV on. Her mom's face appeared on the screen and she took a deep breath.

"Hi, honey," she started. "It's probably about time you know the truth." Isaac walked down the hall and turned the living room television on to mute the noise that was coming from upstairs. He sat in the same position on the couch trying to drown out his mother's voice but the longer the tape went on the more tears rose to the surface. He tried drowning her voice out with the show he was watching but with each volume level that rose the more he focused on his hearing drowning out the TV he was watching. "I love you, and your brothers," her mom finished and the screen went black. Rachel sat on her bed a cold feeling running inside her. Sending three texts she climbed out of her bedroom window and walked into the woods. The old building came into view scorched and destroyed. Walking in the house Rachel smelled the air, no one was there...yet. Slowly she climbed the stairs the middle step breaking beneath her weight. Pulling her leg from the hole in the stairs she continued up, looking around the room She walked down the hall and walked into the room at the end. Sitting on the window sill she looked around the room taking it in.

"How can this be? It's impossible," she whispered. "Oh my God, that's why I'm the link," she gasped standing up.

"Rachel!" Stiles' voice echoed through the house.

"Where are you?" Scott followed behind.

"I'm up here," she whispered the pain already settling in. Scott heard her and dragged Stiles up the stairs.

"What's wrong, why are you here?" She looked at Scott and sighed.

"I found something, something strange, something important, something," she whispered drifting off looking around the burned room.

"Why are we at the Hale house?" Stiles questioned as she slowly looked at him.

"Isaac handed me this video as a birthday present," she started as they looked at her. "It was my mom. She made it for me because she was scared that the hunters would come after her."

"Why?" Stiles interrupted.

"She made the video the day of the fire, this fire," she continued ignoring Stiles' question. "You see she was a link, she was like me, except human," she whispered.

"What do you mean a link? A link to what a secret?" Scott asked as she finally looked at the boys.

"No," she laughed with a smile, "she was a link to two packs, just like I'm the link between ours and Derek's," she said, "I now understand why I am," she smiled.

"What do you mean? Why your the link?" Stiles asked.

"Talia Hale was my mom's sister, my dad never knew," she rolled her eyes as Scott and Stiles looked at her.

"Derek is Isaac and I's cousin," she said slightly uncomfortable and sickened remembering the time they dated.

"What?" Scott laughed.

"Shut up, I'll tell you what my mom told me," she said her brows lowering. "The morning of the fire, she went to see someone important. The other alpha."

* * *

"Mommy, can I come?" Rachel who was only nine ran down the stairs.

"No, I'll be back shortly," the older woman smiled. "Camden, take your sister, please," she called as her older brother walked into the room and pulled Rachel away.

"Morgan, you running to the store? Where out of a few things," her dad yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll go later, I have a meeting," she shouted before she walked out the door and locking it behind her, she got in her car and drove forward as Isaac stepped in front of the car causing her to jam the breaks. "Get out of the way Isaac," she yelled rolling her window down as he slowly backed away from the car a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm just late, I'll see you when I get home," she sighed before rolling the window up again and drove down the street. Her phone rang and she aloud it to go to voice mail. Pulling up to a hotel downtown she parked and walked to the elevator taking it to the top of floor. She walked down the hall and came to the door raising her hand to knock the door opened.

"Come in," a boy a year older then her oldest opened it and she walked in.

"I'll never get used to that," she tried to make the cold room a little light hearted.

"Why didn't you answer?" the alpha asked looking out the window.

"Why such a sudden visit?" she smiled a little, "Or are you going to give me the cold shoulder the entire time, Deucalion?" He turned and smiled at the woman.

"I could never give you the cold shoulder Morgan," he laughed hugging her.

"Is it true?" she asked softer as she looked around the room. No one said a word and she turned back to Deucalion. "Make them leave," she whispered as he sighed and pointed to the door. She took his glasses off to look into his deformed eyes. "I want the truth, now Deucalion. Did you return with them or not? I won't tell Talia," Morgan pleaded waiting for an answer from him.

"Fine, yes, they came with us, you know they would," he answered as she sighed.

"How am I to keep this bond when you bring Ennis along for the ride?" she shouted as Deucalion smiled.

"He isn't all that bad, darling?"

"Oh don't try and smooth talk me, he is wild, and uncontrollable. Do you think that is the smartest thing to have around right now? He tried turning a fifteen year old and she died," she continued to shout.

"Morgan, shush," Deucalion sighed placing his hand on her mouth. "Last I heard was your nephew was the one who really killed her."

"It's Ennis' fault, she had a future and Ennis took it from her, he is reckless and going to get into far more trouble then need be."

"You can't judge a person by one mistake..."

"One mistake, he has had more then one, and meeting adjured," she hissed walking for the door.

"Morgan," Deucalion called as she turned.

"Don't worry, Talia, doesn't have to know, unless you give me a reason," she squinted her eyes and walked out the door. Morgan looked at the teens who formed Deucalion's pack and walked back to the elevator, her trust for them was decreasing the more she made contact with them and she wasn't the only other one to know that. Returning to her car a woman stood in front of the black SUV.

"Another meeting without me?" Talia smiled at her younger sister who just looked back at the building.

"He set it up, apparently his lying has gotten worse," she sighed unlocking her car door.

"Well maybe we should talk a little more."

"We will, I'll be at your house in a few hours I just need to return home to my family," Morgan laughed as Talia nodded and hugged her before watching her drive away.

* * *

"See she was the link between Deucalion and Talia," Rachel spoke up as Scott looked at her funny. "She came home to see us because she didn't want us to get suspicious or something, I don't know but later that night it got worse, the link between packs would defiantly get broken, and when the link breaks nothing can come out of it."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Before you and Isaac came to save me. Keith told me that if the link is killed then the packs become rivals, what he didn't tell me is what happens when one alpha is killed then the link is the one in trouble, remember the day my mother met with Deucalion was the day the Hale fire took place," Rachel spoke up a mixture of excitement and upset was in her voice.


	17. Close Call

**Ok, I am actually really happy how this chapter came out and I hope you all like it as much as me so here we go.**

* * *

"The fire that took nearly every Hale with it," Rachel continued as Scott leaned against the wall of the burned room. "My mom did return to this house before the fire started."

"Talia, I'm really starting to not trust Deucalion the more we meet, he's changed since he lost his sight and that concerns me more then anything," Morgan sighed as her sister walked into the living room.

"Morgan, Talia, whatever business you two have can it wait?" Peter sighed walking handing both women a drink. "Just relax, enjoy yourselves."

"Peter, this concerns nothing of you," Morgan snapped as he looked at her slightly hurt.

"I feel hurt, truly," he chuckled as Morgan rolled her eyes.

"He's just upset, as usual?" Talia rolled her eyes.

"How can he be mad at me getting married still he wouldn't even remember it," Morgan laughed as Peter walked out of the room, she knew he could hear her but she had no second thoughts. "Talia, I still don't trust..."

"If it bothers you that much I'll consult with him tomorrow, now go home before your family starts a search party," Talia laughed escorting Morgan to the front door but suddenly stopped. "Go out the back." Morgan looked around the room those who weren't normal stood up and gathered around the door. Morgan was pushed to the back and she listened and to Talia and left through the back exit as she ran through the woods she could see behind her the slight glow of a fire and screams coming from the woods. She closed her eyes trying to think of something different but the screams penetrated her thoughts.

"Aunt Morgan?" Laura called out causing the older woman to gasp and stop she turned and found her standing next to Derek. "What's going?" Morgan looked at Derek who looked away.

"Come with me," she said quietly as they followed her to the car and the three drove off.

"Where are we going?" Derek mumbled from the back.

"The safest place, my house, the hunters don't know of me," Morgan took control trying to kill any emotion that rose in her, she was bound to protect what little she had left of her family.

"Why would the hunters be after us?"

"I don't know," she answered calmly. "Whatever the case may be, you'll spend the night and then we'll discuss where you will go in the morning, Laura you are know Derek's guardian," she sighed as they drove into her driveway.

"What do you mean?" Derek spoke up looking at his sister. Morgan remained silent as her niece and nephew got out of the car.

"Wait," Laura spoke up as both Morgan and Derek turned to her. "Your family, knows nothing about us?"

"Your right," Morgan sighed covering her mouth as Lauren put on a fake smile and grabbed Derek's shoulder. Morgan unlocked the door and the three walked in.

"Who's this?" Mr. Lahey asked as Rachel and Isaac came out of their rooms standing at the top of the steps.

"Honey, I'm really sorry, I forgot to tell you, my friends went out of town and Laura and Derek will be staying with us, only for the night," she said as her husband sighed and showed both teens to the guest room.

Morgan walked up the stairs and walked for her room. "Mom?" Rachel called with a yawn.

"Go back to bed, I'll be in a minute," Morgan called closing the door behind her. She pulled the video camera from the top shelf in the closet and sat on her bed taking a deep breath.

"She told me everything in that video," Rachel sighed looking from Stiles to Scott. "She told me she was the link to two packs and now that one was dead the hunters would get her or Deucalion, she was getting ready to leave," Rachel said getting teary eyed. "She was going to pack up and run away, on Camden, Isaac, and me."

"Your mom was so much stronger then that Rachel," Scott sat up as she shook her head.

"Really Scott? How come Deucalion killed her then?" Rachel snapped looking away. "A few days later a few joggers found her in the woulds with bite marks and scratch marks, they thought it was a wolf or mountain lion, she was still alive Scott."

"Rachel," Stiles sighed trying to calm her down, her anger was getting the best of her.

"No, Stiles," she shouted, "She died in the hospital a few hours later, in front of me and my dad, I never told anyone that," she gasped wanting to cry. A chill ran up her spine and she looked out the window she couldn't tell if Scott knew or not. "Go," she sighed as Stiles placed his hand on her back. "I...I want to be alone," she hesitated as Scott rolled his eyes knowing she was up to something. "Go home, go get Derek, do something!" she shouted as both boys looked at her for a moment before listening to her. Rachel was alone she knew they would listen. Downstairs she could hear the old door creak open.

"I'm here," she hissed stepping onto the top step staring down at the person who stood at the bottom. Keith looked up a smirk plastered on his face his eyes in between the normal carmel and soft red of an alpha.

"Touching story, truly it is," Keith smiled trying to get under skin. "But you can't blame Deucalion."

"Oh really, I can't blame the person who killed my mother?"

"She was of no use."

"I'll show you no use," she mumbled before jumping off the top of the stairs slamming both her feet into his chest, the loud sound of breaking bone echoed through the empty house. Pulling himself to his feet Rachel ran over slamming her fist into his face, dominating the fight she questioned nothing. She threw him out the window and jumped out after him, finally he stood up claws extended swung gently gliding across her cheek made his first strike causing her to back away falling to a knee holding her cheek.

Rachel jumped up slamming both sets of claws in his side she ran slamming his back into a tree knocking all the air from his body. Pressing her nails to his throat she panted. "Tell me why I shouldn't do it?" she laughed knowing his defeat.

"Rachel, please, please wait," he gasped partly from shock partly from the lack of air in his lungs. "I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to hurt you," he continued. "I do love you, you have been my best friend since second grade, I used my power unwisely," he pleaded. A tear fell down her cheek as she listened to his plead. "Deucalion came to me when I became an alpha, I had no pack, mine too had been ripped away from me, I was desperate, I didn't take any of their lives," he wasn't lying, he never killed any of his pack members, but Rachel held his throat still. "I screwed up, I was only following orders, please."

Her claws reverted and she let him go pushing him into the dirt. "Leave here and never come back," she whispered in his ear before walking to the house. She listened as he got up and as she climbed the steps to the door he charged, she turned swung but he was too quick, time itself slowed down as his claws went into her stomach. She looked down eyes red and tear filled. Keith threw her from the door and she landed a few yards away. She pulled her phone out and hit the call button but he already stepped on it ending whoever she was calling.

"You said no backup," he laughed helping her up as one hand grabbed her stomach. "Just like all your friends, you are weak," he laughed pressing the bloody hand to her face caressing her cheek. He pushed her back and she fell, with all her strength she pushed her body to a tree using it as support. "There was never true potential, Deucalion was wrong about that," he laughed before kissing her. Rachel bit down on his lip causing him to pull back. "What's wrong you can't stand me anymore?" he laughed grabbing her cheeks. "I don't know if I should kill you or lick you," he whispered in her ear as he pressed his thumb to the holes in her stomach causing a soft growl to emerge from her.

"If I'm going I'm taking you with me," she growled before slamming both her claws in his chest and stomach. He backed away with a growl before placing his boot to her stomach. A louder howl echoed from her and Keith smiled as the blood dripped down his chest. He raised his hand ready to rip her throat out when someone grabbed his wrist and put five nails to his throat.

"You mess with her, you mess with me," her rescuer said from behind as the nails went across Keith's neck. The shirtless boy fell to his knees, his eyes wide staring at Rachel just before he fell in the dirt.

"What...what are you doing here?" she groaned still holding her stomach looking up.

"You needed help," Derek sighed helping her up carrying her bridal style back to his apartment.

* * *

**Please please review**


	18. The Horror

**Ok well here is the next chapter, which is a given, I have plans for the next one BUT here's the sad news, I am going on a small trip leaving tomorrow and not returning till Friday so I'm shooting for Saturday for the next chapter to be up, I know you all can wait till then and I'm also hoping to finish this episode before Monday's new one, I think I can do it, so thanks for reading, and favorites, and alerts, and Reviewing, keep them coming please, thanks everyone.**

* * *

When Rachel woke she was laying in Derek's bed in an almost empty apartment. "Good the sleeping beauty wakes," Cora spoke up as Rachel groaned from a little pain left over.

"What were you doing fighting one of them anyway?" Peter spoke up coming down the spiral staircase.

"I was getting my revenge if you had to know, Uncle..." she stopped can't believing what came out of her mouth.

"Why would you say that," Cora laughed at the slip of Rachel's tongue.

"I don't know, I'm just tired and the timing felt right," Rachel answered her heart carrying the lie perfectly Cora and Peter staring back at her knowing the statement was a lie. Rachel rolled onto her side looking away from them hoping they would drop it. Peter walked around the bed and bent down staring at Rachel, examining her face and making her slightly uncomfortable. "What?" she asked slightly sitting up.

"I can see it," he smiled wickedly.

"See what?" both girls asked as he looked from Cora to Rachel and smirked back at Rachel.

"You are like her too, she was never a good lier, but I let her think she was." Rachel sighed and tried to roll onto the other side. "So you did see the tape?" Rachel's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly looking at him.

"How did you know about that?"

"Rachel, even when your in a coma like state you are still sometimes connected with your senses. I didn't know what you looked like at the time so sorry for almost killing you," he smirked walking away.

"You knew?"

"We always knew about you, just no one ever said anything because we knew how much it meant to Morgan to protecting you and your family from this world."

"Morgan?" Cora spoke up the name sounding slightly familiar.

"You remember your Aunt Morgan," Peter said sarcastically as Cora looked at Rachel.

"No way," she spoke up in disbelieve. "There is no way she's my cousin," Cora laughed not wanting to believe it.

"Oh there is, sweetheart," Rachel smirked trying to piss the younger girl off. "Believe me it was the last thing I wanted to hear too," Rachel added as Peter laughed. She pointed to him and smiled. "Derek doesn't need to know...not yet," she said seriously as he waved his hands in the air.

"Fine, you tell him, I'd love to see that mess," Peter laughed walking away as Rachel laid back down quickly falling asleep. When she woke again she was in her own home in her own room and her own bed.

"Get up," Isaac yelled as she sat up. Rachel did as he said and got ready for the day as fast as she could before climbing into the car she grabbed breakfast. "We're going to be late," he mumbled as she rolled her eyes seeing they had plenty of time to get there. They pulled into the parking lot and Rachel walked away seeing Stiles standing behind a pole.

"What's going on?" she whispered as he jumped grabbing his back pack. "Sorry," she blushed as he looked at her seriously putting his finger to his lips. They looked around the corner of the pole seeing Sheriff Stilinski talking to two other men. "There was another killing last night?" she said slightly confused as Stiles looked down at her.

"Everyone knows," Stiles said dumbfounded that she didn't.

"Anyone we know?"

"I knew, not you," Stiles answered as they saw his dad look up at them, they stood up and began walking away Stiles holding his bag behind his head.

"You two, stop," Mr. Stilinski shouted as they both stopped Rachel rolling her eyes. "Rachel do you mind..."

"I do, as a citizen I would gladly leave, but that I'm connected to him I have to know," she pointed at Stiles as the Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"They're bringing them in," he said looking at Stiles.

"Dad, you don't see it, they are all..."

"Sacrifices, whatever you want to call them, they killed one of our own," Sheriff Stilinski cut his son off and looked to Rachel. "Now, you two get to class," he demanded as they began walking away.

"Why a police officer?" Rachel questioned looking at Stiles.

"She wasn't just a police officer, Rachel, she was closer friend, Tara helped me with Math when my dad was gone on long nights," he sighed as the bell rang. The three walked into their first class and Rachel sat next to Lydia who was again drawing.

"Is it that tree again?" Rachel asked rolling her eyes as Lydia smiled sarcastically. "Can you at least tell me what it means?"

"Why does a drawing have to mean anything, I mean it's a drawing," Lydia whispered before going back to her drawing. Mrs. Blake immediately started class the second the bell rang talking about idioms something Rachel all to well. Pulling out her phone she noticed three new texts all from an unknown number. She opened them two were blank she jumped with a small scream at the third one as she saw a distorted pale face looking at her. Immediately deleting the picture to save her from anymore torment she looked up noticing everyone was looking at her.

"Rachel, are you ok?" Mrs. Blake asked as she nodded silently.

"I'm sorry, my butt fell asleep," she answered as the class began to laugh. Mrs. Blake nodded and began walking around the room continuing her subject. Scott and Stiles were talking and Rachel ignored them wanting this whole darach and alpha pack to just vanish. When the bell rang she was the first person to leave the room pulling her phone out she called her brother. Stiles and Scott caught up to her trying to pull her away from her phone.

"What was that about?" Scott asked as she put her phone away.

"What was what about?" she asked.

"Back there in class, what did you see?"

"Nothing," she shrugged as Scott pulled her down an empty hall. "I have to get to my locker and then history class can we talk about this later?"

"No, we're going to talk about it now," Scott answered.

"What did you see?" Stiles asked again as she growled a little the blue in her eyes showing, Scott smiled knowing she couldn't scare him.

"I deleted the text so there isn't anything to show."

"But you can tell us," Scott whispered as she sighed knowing there was no way around the subject.

"I saw something, I don't know what it was, maybe the darach, maybe something else, but it was creepy, like a rotting corpse, pale skin, pale cold eyes, scratches, and almost rotting flesh, like something was so scared and in pain, almost as if you wanted to feel bad for it," she said soft almost in a trance.

"Don't feel bad for it," Scott barked pulling her back into reality. "This thing is killing people we know. This is a monster," he added as Rachel nodded.


	19. Blinds Eye

**Ok, to start I must apologize for how long it has taken me to actually post and how I have fallen behind so I am sorry. I am back on the ball and I really like how this chapter turned out FINALLY lol, so here is the next chapter hope you all like it. **

* * *

Rachel began walking for the car skipping the rest of the day and returning for the school memorial service would be her easiest option. As she pulled the keys to her car out she felt something strange in the air. Turning around she sighed and ran back to the school seeing Cora laying on the ground Stiles and Scott talking to her and the twins. "This isn't good," she whispered running to the group.

"Where have you been?" Stiles whispered to her as she knelt next to Cora.

"Here, around...what happened?" she asked looking at Cora who just looked away. Rachel helped the younger girl up and looked at Scott while the twins walked away.

"You need to tell your dad," Scott turned to Stiles who looked at him like he was nuts.

"For once I'm agreeing with Scott," Rachel jumped in looking at Stiles.

"Thank you...wait what?" Scott looked at her funny.

"You heard me," she smiled looking at Cora seeing she looked alright.

"Fine, but you two are coming with me," he pointed at Cora and Rachel who sighed knowing this wasn't the smartest plan but the only plan. She brought Cora to Stiles' jeep before walking to her car eventually following the jeep to his house. A thousand thoughts ran through her head of how Stiles' dad would take the information. Her phone rang and she picked it up thinking it to be her brother or Scott but when she greeted the person on the other end she got a response of silence followed by heavy breathing. She hung up quickly getting out of the car a thousand thoughts running through her mind.

"You ok?" Stiles asked as she nodded trying to get the thoughts cleared out of her head.

"I'm fine...just a little nervous," she whispered looking away as Stiles nodded and brought both girls into his house calling out to his dad.

"We need to talk," Stiles rubbed the back of his head as he brought everyone to his room. Everyone was silent for a while until Stile's dad broke the silence.

"What is it you wanted to say?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, you just don't know how to put it," Rachel spoke up as he smirked at her. Her phone rang again and she hit the ignore button looking around the room. "Sorry," she smiled.

"Well dad, remember last year how there were these weird happenings going on around town and the murders were all linked together well it all has to do with..." Rachel's phone rang out again and she sighed.

"I guess I should take this." She answered the phone and walked out the house looking around she felt someone watching her. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Scott asked as she sighed.

"Stiles' why do you need me, we're kind of in the middle of something here."

"He's getting you to tell him, oh this is..."

"No, he's telling him, I'm just the proof so is Cora," she laughed thinking this idea was absolutely horrible.

"Well as soon as you finish up get over to my house I think I found something," he said unsure before she hung up. Looking at the house she looked at her clock and saw how late it was getting and she promised Isaac she would see him at the memorial service at the school. She ran back in and looked at Stiles.

"She's one of them too," Stiles pointed to Rachel who sighed and smiled at Mr. Stilinski.

"Um...I know you had this plan, but I have to go, Scott...found something," she sighed as he looked at her disappointed and began to run to the door.

"Wait," Stiles called from his room as she bit her lip and ran back. "Help me here," he sighed looking from her to Cora, but Cora looked worse then when we got here. Cora suddenly vomited causing all attention to go to her.

"Oh my God," Rachel gasped as Cora nearly passed out on the bed.

"Call an ambulance," Mr. Stilinski yelled at his son as Rachel ran over to the younger girl and picked her up.

"No time, get in the car," she barked as they all ran to the cars down stairs, Stiles and his dad got in his dad's car while Rachel put Cora in hers and drove her to the hospital. "What is going on with you?" she asked looking at Cora who fought to stay awake, "Don't you dare fall asleep on me," she yelled as the young girl opened her eyes. The two cars pulled into the ER and ran her in the building the nurses immediately taking her in.

"This is not good," she whispered to Stiles who nodded vigorously.

"I know," he hissed looking at his dad.

"Go talk to him, now maybe your only chance, I'm going to get dinner at the Subway down the street want anything?" she pushed him forward as he shook his head and followed after his dad. Rachel looked down the hall as Cora was rushed onto the elevator. "I'll be right back," she whispered hoping Cora could hear her before leaving. She got in her car and drove to the subway knowing she was probably going to miss the memorial service at the school tonight.

"Welcome to subway what can I get you?" the guy behind the counter sighed moving quickly around the kitchen.

"You ok?" she asked as he stopped moving recognizing her voice.

"Rachel Lahey?" the guy spoke up stopping in his place. She smiled the awkwardness away since she had no clue who he was, but it didn't matter to her at this point a good looking guy knew her.

"Um...yes?" she smiled.

"You...don't know me that well...sorry, I should of been more...sorry," he laughed nervously. "My name is Andrea Bryn, I have three classes with you?" he laughed as she looked at him slightly embarrassed.

"Your the one who sits next to me in English aren't you?" she gasped feeling bad how he would always try to talk to her but she'd be focused with the situation at stake. "I'm really sorry, I have been really busy with well everything, Beacon Hills always keeping you on your feet," she rolled her eyes as he nodded.

"Yeah, I know that feeling, last week someone keyed my car five times, it looked almost like bear marks, but after further inspection and seven hundred dollars later it turns out it was key marks," he laughed as she looked at him funny.

"Are you sure?" she spoke up as he looked at her funny.

"What do you mean?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Never mind," she chuckled averting her eyes to the menu. "So...um...you going to the memorial service tonight?"

"No," he laughed in relief. "Sometimes you got to be thankful for a job."

"Yeah, but it was teachers we had," she sighed as Andrea stopped laughing.

"Yeah, but you got to save for Harvard," he spoke up as she looked at him slightly impressed.

"I hate to cut this short, but I'll take a ham and cheese, no mayo, lightly yellow mustard, lettuce tomato, and pickles," she smiled as he nodded and began working for her. Andrea worked on her sandwich and placed it on the wrapper.

"Hey, would you like me to put on some self-heal?" he asked as she looked at him like he was growing a third head.

"What?" she asked starting to feel rushed.

"It's a plant, I put it on my subs all the time," he laughed pulling a small container out from under the counter and opened it showing her the light blue petals. "It doesn't have a flavor but it makes the sub just look cool," he smiled as she smiled back.

"Sure why not," she smelt the one of the petals before taking a bite and Andrea was right now flavor at all. "So how much do I owe you?" she asked pulling her credit card out.

"Nothing," he answered as she looked up at him funny.

"Nothing?"

"It's on the house," he laughed as she smiled. "You look pretty rushed anyway," he laughed as she thanked him multiple times. She smiled as she pulled the pen from the cup on the counter and wrote on one of the wrappers and pushed it towards him giving him her number.

"I'll see you at school Andrea," she smiled before running out the door to her car. Driving back to the hospital she began eating her sub, Andrea was right the flower made the sub look cool. As she got half way she felt her tongue go numb followed by a fever. Rachel's eyes shut and her car served off the road into a ditch.


	20. The Video Leaked

**Well I'm finally caught up and I can't wait for tomorrow's Season Finale! This season has been like a roller coaster and loving every moment of it, but sadly that means there is only a handful of chapters left to this therefore it is time for the big question. Yes of course there has to be a sequel for part two of Season 3 which most likely will be coming for the winter season, my question is should I write the Prequel I was planning on writing since this series started with Season 2, do you guys want to read Rachel through season1? Leave a comment in the review and looking forward to writing the next chapter.**

* * *

The back of Rachel's car stood vertical and two cop cars faced it the SUV carrying the Argents and Isaac drove by. "Stop the car," Isaac shouted looking in disbelief at the car.

"What?" Mr. Argent slammed the breaks as they looked at the accident. "What happened?" he asked slowly as everyone got out of the car. Isaac made a run for the car but was quickly held back by one of the officers.

"Stay back," the man yelled pushing Isaac back, but Isaac charged again causing the officer to push him back again. "Again, stand back, kid," he yelled.

"My sister's in there," he yelled back as Allison grabbed his arm pulling him back just a little. A few moments later the car was pulled out of the ditch the hood of the car was smashed in and at appearance no one could of survived that crash. Seeing the driver door was ripped off the hinges it was unexplainable, no one sat in the drivers seat and no one could explain it. Isaac's eyes were puffy and almost red, his heart fell into his stomach and he stood in silence in too much shock.

"Where is she?" Allison asked looking at her dad.

Rachel gasped coughing and chocking as she looked around what looked like a seller. Searching the room she gathered her surrounding everything was calm and quiet, but the room felt cold and strange. The thing that scared her the most was the giant root growing out from the roof. "Where..." she gasped having hardly any strength to speak. A small trail of blood trickled down her forehead but she couldn't wipe it away since her hands were bound to a pole.

"Your somewhere no one will bother looking," a woman's voice echoed in the room. Rachel looked up at saw Ms. Blake coming down the stairs.

"Ms. Blake...help..." Rachel stopped and stared at her teacher carefully. "No," she shook her head as Ms. Blake smiled. "You're the one doing all this..."

"Exactly, and I had no clue you were this smart," her teacher smiled as Rachel squinted trying to break free from the bonds that held her down.

"You can't win," Rachel spoke up as Ms. Blake came down the stairs and stared at the girl. "You are just like Deucalion, useless and a waste of our time," she threatened as Ms. Blake grabbed her by the throat and cut the air flow.

"Now you listen, here, I have a recital to go to. And you are going to stay here and be a good girl. Understand?" she smiled as Rachel growled causing Ms. Blake to step back.

"Scott and Derek will find me and when they do, watch your back!" she screamed as Ms. Blake smiled and walked to the far wall. Pulling something from the shelf she returned to Rachel and threw a ground herb in her face causing the girl to blake out.

* * *

"Hi honey," Morgan started, "it's about time you knew the truth, Rachel...I...I don't know how to explain this," she sighed as the light on the camera began to blink indicating the film was out. Sighing she got up and grabbed a blank camera ready to start up from where she left off. "Sorry, the camera ran out of film," the woman smiled. "What I have to tell you is probably going to change your life forever...that is if it hasn't been changed already whether I am there or not. Know that I love you, Rachel, and your brothers. I'm sorry I waited nine years to tell you this but I don't know any other way, those two kids in the guest room tonight Laura and Derek...they're more than friends, they're my family...your family too. I should of told you tonight but your father doesn't even know and if I got my own family within this it would probably lead to all of us dying or divorce which ever came first. I sound crazy to myself so I hope you understand when I say this and don't think of me as crazy," she stopped talking when a knock came from the door.

"Morgan, Rachel won't go to bed and is demanding you," her husband echoed from behind the door.

"Tell her I'm coming just give me five more minutes," she shouted back before looking back at the camera. "There you are wanting me to tuck you in again, for the third time this night," she smiled. "I wish I could see how you look now. I can visualize it, but I know your perfect. I'm getting side tracked," Morgan sighed looking at her feet, the more she thought about it the more awkward she felt.

"Morgan, now!" her husband barked as she sighed and turned the camera off with the remote. She got up and walked into her daughter's room where Rachel sat in her bed holding a book.

"This one?" the little girl smiled as her mother smiled and sat next to her on the bed opening the book. Three pages in Rachel had fallen asleep and Morgan was heading back to her bedroom.

"You want some dinner?" her husband asked as he came out of there room.

"How did you know," she smiled kissing him before walking into the guest room down the hall.

"Why are you telling her?" Laura asked angrily in a hushed tone making sure Derek was asleep.

"What are you talking about Laura?" Morgan laughed glancing over at Derek who was indeed fully asleep.

"Aunt Morgan..." Laura growled but Morgan grabbed her wrist and squeezed causing the teen to drop to one knee.

"I am still in charge of you until you take your brother tomorrow, do not raise your voice to me. I'm making a video for her she will not know until you are long gone. Understand?" she snapped as Laura nodded and angrily pulled her arm back. Morgan left the room and returned to hers where the camera was right where she left it. "Rachel, baby, what I am trying to tell you is...all families have quirks, I guess. Ours well it's a bit interesting." Another knock came from the door and Laura walked in as Morgan turned the camera off again.

"Sounds like you need some help." Morgan laughed with a hard heartily sigh. "Hit play," Laura spoke calmly as the red light came back on. "Rachel, right?" Laura asked awkwardly looking at her aunt who just nodded. "Rachel, I'm your cousin our mom's are related so that makes Derek and me are your cousins, but like your mom said we aren't any normal family." Laura's eyes began to glow yellow. "Derek and I and the majority of my family are werewolves," she said sounding a little insane to herself. "But sadly your mom, myself, and Derek are..." Laura stopped talking as Morgan turned the camera off.

"Thank you Laura," Morgan smiled softly as the girl nodded and quickly left the room trying to calm herself down. Morgan followed her into the guest room.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, just give me time to myself, now," Laura said calmly and angrily as Morgan nodded and returned to her room once again to finish the video.

"Hi sweetie. Laura...went to bed," she sighed before a tear fell down her cheek. "What she was saying though is that she, Derek, and I are the only ones that remain from the Hale family. Tonight these hunters came and burned down the house Laura and Derek weren't home and I found them and brought them here, I lied to your father to keep them here for the night in the morning they will never be here again so you'll never know them, and I'm sorry I did that to you. How do I fit into this equation you may be asking to yourself...well you will eventually take my place as the link, the link two to packs prevent them from becoming rival packs almost like an emissary but you remain more in contact then the emissaries do. We don't just deliver messages or warnings we fight whenever our pack needs help. True it's easier when the link is a wolf like the others but I cope just fine, even if Deucalion thinks otherwise. You see Rachel my link is failing and Deucalion seems to be going his own way which means he will soon be a rival to Derek, Laura, and myself. I just hope you remain true to both your packs and don't let any rivalry come between them I'm sure you have found them by now." The door opened quietly and Derek stood behind her. "I don't know when or who will get me but with my family gone the link is already breaking which means I could be next I pray I won't be and Deucalion will take his pack and the hunter's don't know about me but if they do I want to tell you..."

"Why are you talking to a camera?" Derek spoke up with a yawn as Morgan jumped and turned the camera off.

"Trying to give me a heart attack," she snapped at the teen a small smile appearing on his face.

"You didn't answer my question," he smirked.

"I'm making a video, I'll be in, in a minute," she snapped as Derek raised his hands with a smirk and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. "That was Derek," she sighed looking at the camera. "I want to tell you Rachel that I love you and your brothers. Happy Birthday." Morgan turned the video off and removed the camera from the stand putting everything else away.

* * *

Rachel sat up gasping for air looking around the dark room. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she looked at the all too familiar faces around her. "How long have I been out?" she asked looking from Sheriff Stilinski, to Mrs. McCall, and then to Mr. Argent.

"Are you ok?" Mrs. McCall asked examining her from the other side of the room. Mr. Argent looked at her and nodded at the woman.

"We're going to die," Rachel mumbled as a tear fell down her cheek. "If it's not by her Deucalion will..."

"You are stronger then your mother," Mr. Argent spoke up as everyone looked at him.

"I'm sure Scott is working on finding us, we're going to be all right Rachel," Mrs. McCall tried calming her down. Mr. Stilinski looked around and the three adults seemed to have been talking about something before Rachel had woken.

"The night my wife died," he sighed as everyone gave him attention including Rachel.


	21. Single Rose

**Ok, first off I want to apologize for how long it took for me to post this, when the season ended a part of me wanted to wait till the winter season started but I knew this had to end before I could start the next one so yes this is the last chapter but in three months there will be a new one without a doubt already have a few ideas for the next title. Well I hope you like this as much as I do and here is the last chapter. **

* * *

Silence had taken over and no one said a word for a good half hour. "So what are we supposed to sit here until we're saved?" Rachel asked as she Mr. Argent looked at her shocked.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried escaping," he spoke up as she looked at him with a scoff.

"Well I am sorry my insides are burning up and I have become completely useless," she snapped.

"Ok, Ok enough!" Mrs. McCall shouted. "Arguing isn't going to get us out of here any sooner," she added as everyone looked at her. "Now without screaming Rachel, why can't you get us out?"

"Because somehow Mrs. Blake got wolfsbane in my system."

"How are you still alive?"

"It's not enough to kill me, just enough to hold me off so she can take care everyone else," she sighed as Mr. Argent nodded impressed that he wasn't the only one to know that trick. A soft rumble emerged from the ceiling and small pieces of the roof began to fall sending a little doubt running through everyone's veins. "They won't find us," Rachel whispered a little too loud.

"Don't say that," Mr. Argent said sternly.

"We're all in this together, Rachel, figuratively and literally. They are going to get here, I promise," Mrs. McCall said nicely but Rachel could tell by her heart beat that she wasn't so sure on her own statement.

"Why would she want me?" she looked at everyone, but no one had an answer, including Mr. Argent himself. "I must mean something to a psychopath like her? Right?" Again no one answered her. More pieces of the roof fell on them a soft whimper escaping the young girls lips. "Why me for any of this?" she snapped as everyone stared at her.

"Rachel, this isn't your fault," Mr. Stilinski looked at her slightly confused.

"Why would my family be apart of this? Why would I do something so stupid and ask Scott to...to turn me into this, something that has one whiff of a stupid flower and causes me to nearly die. Why chose to go day to day as a freak in a stupid high school that is bound to probably not get me out of this stupid crappy little town that won't get me into Yale or Harvard. Why fall in love with a boy who is too afraid to ask to repair something that was destroyed ages ago, and why have to..." she stopped her throat dry and inflamed as the tears began to well up. Everyone stared at her comely not knowing what words to say not knowing how to say them.

"What was that?" Mr. Stilinski asked as Rachel stopped her sniffling holding her breath trying to get a scent. The door opened and two figures ran down the steps.

"Oh thank God your all safe," Isaac sighed as he and Allison began to untie everyone. Isaac grabbed his sister and hugged her tightly causing her to smile a little more.

"Ok, can we celebrate once we get out of this hole," she laughed as the door slammed shut causing everyone to look up in shock.

"No," Allison shouted just as the ceiling began to cave. "No," she shouted again as she charged the door but her father pulled her back.

"Stay close," Rachel shouted as she and Isaac tried holding the ceiling up. "We can wait it out I guess," she grunted still tired from the wolfsbane, Isaac stared at her confused and afraid, he knew what would happen shortly but still too afraid to tell her.

"You know the lunar eclipse is tonight," he whispered making sure she was the only one to hear.

"What's your point?" she hissed as he looked at her strangely.

"Rachel," he sighed unaware of what was happening above the surface. The lunar eclipse already taking place. Fifteen minutes of being normal would be Rachel's perfect world if it wasn't under five tons of dirt.

"What's going on?" she shrieked as the ceiling became too heavy.

"It's the lunar eclipse," Mr. Argent and Isaac said together. Isaac grabbed his sister and Rachel closed her eyes trying not to look at anyone as they would soon be buried alive. When all thought to be a lose and they would be trapped under this mound forever the sound of crashing rubble seized to exist and Rachel opened her eyes seeing Styles panting with a bat between the floor and ceiling.

"Oh thank God," she whispered collapsing in her brother's arms finally succumbing to the weakness drifting off to sleep. The sun shown through the window illuminating the room and Rachel opened her eyes, a wide smile on her face. "Home," she whispered a small headache forming in her temples. She blinked a few times and looked around seeing someone sleeping in the chair in the corner. She cleared her throat and Stiles sat up with a loud snore and he quickly looked around the room.

"You're awake," he smiled as she smiled back with a small nod. "You slept the entire weekend away," he said as she looked at him funny.

"Ms. Blake?" Rachel asked a sickening feeling in her stomach.

"Dead," he answered moving over to her bed sitting next to her. The sickening feeling quickly left her body and she sat up wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So it's all over, all of it," she smiled taking a deep breath letting his scent settle in. Stiles bit his lip and looked out the window not wanting to tell her how they found them and what the cost was. He wanted her to be happy and enjoy this moment. She looked up and smiled at him with her innocent look. "I want to know," she smiled, "how did you find it?"

"Find what?"

"Us," she laughed as he looked out the window again and back at her. Leaning into her he kissed her and watched as she fell deeper into the kiss. He pulled back and she took a deep breath a childlike smile on her face, grabbing his hair with one hand and his shirt with the other she slowly laid back down and pulled him closer kissing him stronger than she had before missing his touch. Slowly she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began lifting it when a knock came from the door and Stiles jumped off her bed. Isaac walked in and looked at her.

"Good your awake," he smiled as she slowly sat up a juvenile smile on her face.

"Yes, I am." She laughed as she stood from her bed and walked to her closet pulling some clothing for school.

"Are you sure you want to..."

"Isaac," she sighed looking at him carefully. "Stop," she whispered as he nodded and left the room. She smiled back at Stiles and watched him walk out of her room to let her change. Allowing Isaac to go ahead Stiles gave Rachel a lift to school causing all the butterflies to disappear. Focused on the future Rachel was so blind and it killed Stiles to keep the secret.

"I've got to see Lydia, I have..." Stiles grabbed her wrist and looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"What's wrong?" she asked a grave feeling of uneasy coming over her.

"It's about how we found you." Rachel sat back down and gave him her full attention and Stiles sighed before explaining everything that happened while she was taken captive. Her fantasy world had seized to exist and the fear of her life becoming the movie paranormal activity sunk in. She sat in silence and stared at her feet. "That shouldn't matter, Rachel, no one is never normal, you make your own normal, and right now this is your normal," he said quietly as she looked at him a small smile finally showing. "And, for all that it's worth, I love you." She leaned over the center console and kissed him. She pulled away and climbed out of the car with a small smile on her face.

"I'll see you inside," she waved before walking into the school, freezing where she stood as she watched the activity move all around her. She looked around the main hall and stared at her friends, Stiles came in unnoticed and grabbed her hand a small blush appearing on her face. Scott had followed behind them and looked around a smile on his face as big as Rachel's.

"Glad your back on your two feet," he laughed as she smirked.

"That makes two of us," she laughed squeezing Stiles' hand a little harder as the first bell rang. "I'll see you two in English, I got my essay in my locker."

"I'll come with you," Stiles laughed as she hugged him but shook her head.

"It's ok I got it," she laughed before walking down the hall. As she pulled the paper from her locker a small white rose fell to her feet. A small letter was attached and she picked it up.

_Love you Wolf Girl_

Rachel couldn't help but smile as she thought of Stiles and quickly walked to her English class where she sat between Stiles and Rachel. "Hey, thank you," she kissed Stiles as he looked at her bravely. "The rose already made my day."

"Your...welcome," he stuttered furrowing his brows as she ignored any odd ticks in his heart beat. She took another sniff from the rose before putting it in her bag and opening her English book.

* * *

**I know sort of a cliff hanger but for good reason. Thanks for reading, please review. :)**


End file.
